SasuNaru's Daily Life
by Meko Meaow
Summary: "Apa adik bayi cuka minum cucu juga?" / "Kapan adik bayinya datang?" / Sho-A or BL. MPREG. OOC. AU. Fluff. Chap 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

SasuNaru's Daily Life

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Sasu x Naru

Rate: T / T+

Warning: Sho-A or BL. MPREG. OOC. AU. Lime. Typo(s)?

.

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagi pemuda tampan nan seksi bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Selain harus mengerjakan banyak tugas di kantor, pasalnya sang "istri" tercinta juga dengan semena-mena menyerahkan tugas menjaga buah cinta mereka, padanya.

"Suke, hari ini aku pingin belanja lagi seharian, jadi titip Yuu-chan ya~ sekalian mau ke rumah sakit Baa-chan," begitulah titah sang "istri" saat mereka sedang makan pagi bersama. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Sasuke hanya bisa menuruti keinginan pandamping hidupnya itu

_Well_, tentu sebenarnya itu tak jadi masalah besar kalau saja hari ini dia tak sedang dalam keadaan sibuk. Kalau saja semuanya tak harus dilakukan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Sasuke baru mengetahui bahwa hari ini juga akan diadakan _meeting _perusahaan setelah sekretarisnya, Haruno Sakura menyampaikan jadwal mendadak yang telah disusun ulang setibanya dia di kantor.

Yuu-chan; bocah lelaki berumur dua tahun yang lincah dan aktif. Hasil dari bercocok tanam Uchiha bungsu pada Naruto itu, pernah hilang di pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Konoha. Waktu itu, saat Naruto tengah sibuk memilah-milih barang, Yuu-chan yang diyakini Naruto masih berdiri di sampingnya tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Hal itu kontan membuat Naruto selaku ibu dari bocah hilang tersebut panik luar biasa. Bahkan Sasuke selaku ayah, yang saat itu tengah berada di luar kota pun ikut heboh karenanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, setelah pihak kepolisian dikerahkan, Yuu-chan akhirnya ditemukan juga. Tidak seperti dugaan Sasuke atau Naruto atau bahkan keluarga besar Uchiha yang mengira Yuu-chan diculik, Sasuke junior itu hanyalah salah mengikuti seseorang yang mirip ibunya. Polisi melihat, Yuu-chan tengah mengikuti salah seorang pemuda yang juga berambut blonde seperti Naruto. Dan lucunya pemuda tersebut tak sadar kalau ada seorang makhluk mungil nan menggemaskan sedang mengikuti dirinya dengan cara menarik ujung baju belakangnya. Lucu sekali.

Oke, cukup. Sejak kejadian itu Naruto benar-benar kapok membawa Yuu-chan ke pusat perbelanjaan atau tempat keramaian lain jika sedang tak bersama Sasuke maupun Iruka.

Naruto lebih memilih menitipkan Yuu-chan pada Sasuke.

Banyak orang yang bertanya, kenapa tidak memakai jasa pengasuh atau pengawal, atau apalah itu namanya pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Sebenarnya dulu itu, Naruto juga pernah mengusulkan hal serupa pada Sasuke, namun sang suami tak mengizinkan. Bukan hal yang terlalu baik mengingat saat kecil Sasuke pernah diculik oleh pengasuhnya sendiri. Setidaknya itu membuat Sasuke trauma dan tak ingin anak tercintanya mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Yuu-chan~ ayo ke sini," perempuan berambut pink yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Sasuke, memanggil bocah imut itu saat melihat Yuu-chan sedang di gandeng Sasuke ketika berjalan menuju ruangan direktur, yang merupakan ruangan Sasuke sendiri.

Kemudian setelah Sasuke dan Yuu-chan mendekat pada Sakura. Wanita itu berlutut di hadapan Yuu-chan, "Bibi punya permen, mau?" tawarnya ramah.

"Mauuuu! mau!" sorak Yuu-chan heboh. Dan Sakura memberikan sebuah permen _lollipop_ kecil dari kantong _blazer_nya.

"Sakura? Jam berapa kita _meeting_?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit ke atas, melihat Sasuke yang sedang kebingungan, "Jam sepuluh. Kenapa?" tanya Sakura pada sahabat yang kini jadi bosnya itu.

"Yuu tidak mungkin aku bawa dalam _meeting_ nanti," keluh Sasuke.

"Tumben sekali Yuu-chan ikut ke sini, memang Naruto kemana?"

"Naruto katanya mau belanja, dan kau pasti tahu, sejak kejadian kemarin dia takut membawa Yuu bersamanya tanpa aku," kata Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus rambut Yuu-chan yang sibuk dengan permen pemberiannya tadi. Wanita cantik itu mengerti, "Kita titipkan saja pada Ino dan Tenten," usulnya.

Sasuke nampak berpikir sejenak. Menitipkan anaknya pada resepsionis? Bukan hal yang terlalu buruk juga, selain itu tak ada pilihan yang lebih baik daripada ini sekarang. Sasuke pun mengangguk menyetujui usul sekretarisnya tersebut, "Hn, baiklah," katanya mau tak mau.

Saat Sasuke, Yuu-chan dan Sakura tiba di lobi bagian informasi. Dua wanita cantik tengah memandang mereka dengan senyum manisnya. Yang satu memiliki rambut _blonde_ dan satunya lagi berambut hitam bercepol dua.

"Yuu-chan~" seru Tenten dan Ino heboh melihat anak bosnya yang sedang menjilat permen dengan imutnya sambil mengandeng tangan Sasuke.

Yuu-chan yang melihatnya, sukses merinding, dia berlari memeluk kaki papanya, mencoba menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya.

"Haha…" Sakura tertawa geli sedangkan Sasuke mendengus sebal melihat jagoan kecilnya itu telah bernasib sama sepertinya.

"Ino, Tenten. Tolong jaga Yuu-chan ya, sebentar lagi direktur ada _meeting_," kata Sakura menjelaskan tujuannya datang ke lobi.

"Wah, benarkah begitu Direktur? Tak apa?" tanya Tenten sangsi. Baru kali ini dia dan Ino diberi tugas menjaga anak., terlebih yang harus mereka jaga adalah anak pemimpin perusahaan sendiri.

Walaupun sebenarnya bukan kali ini saja Yuu-chan ikut ke _Sharingan corp_., tapi pada kenyataannya memang dia tak pernah dititipkan pada Ino dan Tenten atau siapapun selain Iruka, pamannya. Beginilah kalau Iruka sedang tak di Konoha, sudah dua bulan dia dan Kakashi ke luar kota untuk berlibur. Membuat Sasuke kelimpungan dibuatnya.

"Hn, awas kalau kalian tak menjaganya dengan baik," ancam Sasuke sambil menatap tajam dua karyawatinya itu, membuat Tenten langsung gugup, tapi tidak dengan Ino. Perempuan yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang tersebut malah terpesona dengan tatapan tajam sang Direktur.

"Tenang Sasuke-kun~ Yamanaka Ino akan menjaga anak kita ini dengan baik," Sasuke hanya menggeleng menanggapi perkataan Ino. Tak heran kalau Sasuke begitu, sebab dia sudah sangat terbiasa melihat perempuan aneh seperti Karyawannya ini.

"Dasar Ino" gumam Sakura dan Tenten _sweatdrop_.

"Oke Sasuke, rapat sebentar lagi," kata Sakura mengingatkan.

"Hn!" Melihat anaknya, Sasuke sebenarnya tak tega untuk meninggalkannya. Apalagi menyadari situasi di kantornya, begitu banyak _fangirl_ gila. Bisa-bisa selesai _meeting_, anaknya sudah tak bernyawa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus professional, harus bisa memisahkan antara masalah pribadi dan pekerjaan.

Sasuke berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan sang anak yang hanya sebatas lulutnya.

"Sama bibi ini dulu ya, papa ada urusan sebentar, oke!" ucapnya sambil membelai sayang rambut Yuu-chan. Sang anak menatap papanya serius, "Nanti papa datang ke sini lagi, jadi jangan nakal. Mengerti?" ucapnya lagi.

Yuu-chan mengangguk patuh.

"Pintar," puji sakura, "Ini bibi beri satu _lollipop_ lagi."

"Sakura, kau selalu memberinya permen, kalau giginya sampai sakit dan Naruto mengamuk, kau yang harus bertanggung jawab," ancam Sasuke.

Di bilang begitu Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyum _angel_nya.

_._

_._

_._

Tak ada seorangpun yang tak gemas kala melihat seseorang yang begitu mirip Uchiha Sasuke sang direktur muda, tampan dan berkharisma. Semua setuju bahwa anak kecil ini adalah versi mininya Sasuke. Memiliki rambut dan bola mata berwarna hitam kelam, kulit putih bersih, hidung yang sudah mancung walau masih kecil, persis Sasuke, di tambah lagi pipi yang menggemaskan, kontan saja Uchiha Yuu menjadi bahan perhatian seisi kantor, khususnya para wanita.

Lihatlah sekarang ini, setelah ditinggal Sasuke, beberapa karyawati berkumpul mengerubungi bocah kecil tersebut dengan hebohnya. Betapa Yuu-chan yang sedang duduk tenang sambil bermain boneka panda yang selalu dibawa kemanapun olehnya di meja resepsionis, terlihat begitu menggemaskan bagi mereka.

"Aih~ imutnya."

"Ya ampuuun~ mirip sekali dengan Sasuke-sama!"

"Iya, kawaiiiii~"

Teriak wanita-wanita itu.

"Kyaaa~ tadi saat aku mencium pipinya, aku jadi merasa mencium Sasuke-kun," jerit hysteris salah satu karyawati setelah berhasil mencium Yuu-chan secara paksa.

"Haha, aku juga mau cium ah."

"Pipinya juga menggemaskan."

Karyawati lain pun tak mau kalah dan tak kalah semangatnya.

"HEIII" Ino dan tenten bukannya hanya santai dan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, mereka bahkan sudah seperti pasukan anti huru-hara sekarang…, sibuk mengusir kerumunan massa itu. Beberapa kali mereka berteriak tak juga berpengaruh, sampai mereka putus asa membubarkannya. Apa mau dikata, jumlah massa tersebut jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan mereka yang hanya berdua.

"Hei sudah! Sudah! Nanti kalau direktur lihat, kalian bisa dipecat!" kata tenten masih mencoba menghentikan aksi para _fangirls_ gila itu. Sayang, suara tenten lagi-lagi tak terdengar karena suasana yang semakin menjadi-jadi berisiknya.

Kalau papanya tak bisa didekati, anaknya pun tak apa. Tak perduli walau sang direktur yang dicintai telah menikah dan punya anak atau apapun, kami tetap setia mengidolakan Sasuke sampai mati.

Begitulah obsesi dan slogan mengerikan para karyawan yang ternyata adalah _fans_ beratnya Sasuke.

Ini benar-benar terlihat mengerikan, karena Semakin lama semakin banyak saja yang mengerubungi Yuu-chan, sampai-sampai bocah imut itu mulai tak nyaman dan merasa takut.

Ino pun mulai panik. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tahu, dan Yuu-chan, bocah yang diakuinya sebagai anak dengan seenaknya itu, sampai menangis. Alamat di pecat mereka semua.

Hanya ada satu cara.

"DIREKTUR DATAAAANG!" teriak Ino akhirnya.

Benar saja, berkat kebohongan Ino barusan, para karyawati bandel tersebut kabur semua dan menghilang dari hadapan Yuu-chan.

Tenten dan Ino dapat bernafas lega akhirnya, "Syukurlah."

"Anakku, kau tak apa kan sayang?" tanya Ino setelah semua insiden tadi berakhir. Dipeluknya Yuu-chan hingga membuat bocah itu semakin merinding. Matanya menatap Ino dengan berkaca-kaca, di pegangnya erat-erat boneka pandanya. Ini sih sama saja, lepas dari mulut buaya masuk mulut singa. Kalau Yuu-chan bisa berbicara seperti orang dewasa, mengkin dia akan mengatakan kalimat itu sekarang.

"Ino, ternyata kau sama saja seperti yang lain," Tenten hanya menggeleng melihat teman seperjuangannya kembali tak waras.

Tak berapa lama setelah Tenten berkata begitu, Sasuke datang untuk menjemput anaknya. Untunglah Ino telah melepas pelukannya sedari tadi, sebelum Sasuke melihatnya. Kalau tidak, dipastikan dalam waktu dekat tak akan ada lagi nama Yamanaka Ino tercantum di daftar nama karyawan _Sharingan corp_.

"Sasuke-kun~ sudah selesai rapatnya?" kata Ino terlampau semangat sampai membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dan dengan terburu-buru membawa kabur anaknya dari sarang _Fangirls_ penyamun itu.

"_Thanks_!" tak lupa Sasuke mengucapkannya sebelum keluar dari kantor.

"Apa? Tadi Sasuke-kun bilang _thanks_?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

Tenten mengangguk polos.

"HWAAA! Sasuke-kun mengucapkan terima kasih!" jerit Ino kesenangan dan Tenten tersenyum bangga.

Jangan heran melihat Ino seperti itu, sebab direktur mereka bukanlah orang yang bisa mengucapkan kata "terima kasih" atau "maaf" dengan sembarangan. Hanya pada orang tertentu dan orang yang dianggapnya penting atau sangat membantunya baru dia akan mengatakannya. Wajar kalau Ino bahkan Tenten begitu senang. Mereka merasa sebagai karyawati paling beruntung sekarang.

.

.

.

"Tidak menangiskan tadi?" tanya Sasuke pada anaknya.

"Tidyak pappa…" jawab Yuu-chan yang sedang digendong Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Pintar, kau memang keturunan Uchiha," puji sang ayah, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke taman?" tanyanya yang langsung disambut Yuu-chan dengan heboh.

Sesampainya di taman, Sasuke tak menyangka jika hari ini ternyata sedang diadakan _festival_ _caravan_ unik. Taman yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari _Sharingan corp. _ hingga Sasuke hanya berjalan kaki untuk mencapainya, sangatlah ramai.

Terlihat di sana ada yang berjualan di _caravan_, ada pameran _caravan_ berbagai jenis dan model, ada juga yang hanya berkumpul dengan teman dan keluarga sambil melihat-lihat _caravan_ unik tersebut, serta kegiatan lainnya yang membuat taman semakin padat.

Sudah terlanjur, mau bagaimana lagi, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin kembali saja ke kantor dan pulang, tapi melihat Yuu-chan yang sudah sangat senang, dia jadi tak tega.

Akhirnya pemuda berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu melanjutkan acara jalannya bersama sang anak.

"Eskeliiim! Eskeliiim!" Rengek sang anak ketika mereka melintasi beberapa _caravan_-_caravan_ di sana.

"Hn, oke!" kata Sasuke. Dia memesan satu _cone_ es krim rasa tomat seperti keinginan Yuu-chan, yang sedari awal terus menunjuk gambar tomat yang terpampang di depannya.

"Tampan sekali, anaknya ya?" tanya si penjual es krim sambil men-_scoop _es krim yang di pesan.

"Hn, begitulah," jawab Sasuke sekedarnya. Dua pembeli lelaki yang berada di sebelahnya juga ikut memperhatikan dan mendengarkan dengan seksama pembicaraan tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau begitu kerepotan, mengurus anak disaat bekerja. Ibunya tak ada?" tanya penjual itu lagi dengan wajah mengasihani. Siapa tak merasa kasihan melihat seorang pemuda masih berpakaian rapi dengan jas dan kemeja biru serta dasi yang masih tersimpul di lehernya, membawa-bawa anak ke taman. Menemaninya bermain, padahal papanya baru saja pulang dari bekerja.

Dua lelaki tadi masih memperhatikan Sasuke, "Iya kasihan, aku mau jadi pendampingmu," _inner_ salah satu pemuda itu.

"Ada, tapi dia sedang ada urusan," jawab Sasuke, "Apa bisa lebih cepat? Dia sudah tak sabar," katanya lagi setelah melihat anaknya berusaha menggapai-gapai es krim yang di pegang si penjual wanita.

"Oh. Tentu saja. Maaf," kata si penjual tertawa kecil, "Untuk anak imut ini kutambahkan satu _scoop_ gratis."

"_Arigatou_," ucap Sasuke. Ternyata menikah dengan Naruto bisa juga menularkan sifat baik Naruto padanya. Terbukti, dua kali dalam seharian ini dia mengucapkan kata "terima kasih" selain pada keluarganya sendiri. Sungguh mengharukan.

"Ya," jawab si penjual seraya menyerahkan satu _cone_ es krim pada Yuu-chan. "Cuma untuknya? apa kau tak mau?" tanyanya lagi pada Sasuke.

"Aku tak begitu suka es krim," Jawab Sasuke sembari membayar es krim tersebut.

Penjual menerima selembar uang kertas dari Sasuke, "Oh, apakah kau dulu seorang model?" tanya penjual sebelum Sasuke benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke membalikkan badannya lagi untuk melihat wanita itu.

"Kau seperti seorang model."

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang berada di samping Sasuke mengangguk tanpa sadar… 'Itu benar, dia tampan sekali seperti model atau artis."

"Bukan, aku bukan model," Jawab Sasuke dan dia beranjak dari _caravan_ yang menjual es krim tersebut.

"Oh begitu," si penjual tersenyum, "Sampai jumpa~ kembali lagi ya~" teriaknya semangat.

"Mampus… Tampan sekali dia," gumam pemuda berambut hitam terus mengagumi Sasuke.

"Jadi aku tak tampan begitu?" gerutu lelaki di sebelahnya tersinggung. Melihat pacarnya memperhatikan Sasuke terus, dia jadi cemburu.

"Ya jelas, dia lelaki paling tampan yang pernah kulihat… Jadi simpanannya juga aku rela," kata sang pacar senyum-senyum sendiri.

"HAKU! jangan membuatku marah ya!" teriak Utakata kesal.

"Cerewet!" pemuda cantik memiliki rambut hitam, yang ternyata bernama Haku itu melenggang pergi dari _caravan_ penjual es krim dan meninggalkan Utakata yang kesal.

"Ini es krimnya."

"Sial!" Utakata mengejar Haku sambil membawa es krim yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Kau lihat Konan, wajah seperti lelaki muda tadi memang membuat orang sengsara," seseorang yang baru melayani Utakata barusan, bersuara. Tak lain adalah suami penjual es krim yang melayani Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Pacarnya itu saja yang bodoh, membandingkan dirinya dengan… Ya ampun!, aku lupa menanyakan namanya tadi!" pekik penjual es krim yang bernama Konan itu histeris, membuat lelaki di sampingnya yang bernama Hidan hanya kembali melanjutkan membaca Korannya lagi dengan wajah masam.

'Dasar.'

.

.

.

Setelah membeli es krim dan meninggalkan masalah diantara pasangan Utakata dan Haku. Sasuke beserta anaknya duduk di bangku taman yang banyak disediakan di sana.

Selagi menunggu Yuu-chan menghabiskan es krimnya, Sasuke yang merasa bosan, menggunakan waktunya untuk menelepon pemuda berumur dua puluh dua tahun yang telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya sejak tiga tahun lalu. Pemuda manis yang telah memberikannya seorang anak lucu dan imut, penerus _clan_ Uchiha.

"Ya Suke? Ada apa?" suara di seberang sana bertanya.

"Hn, tidak."

"Pasti kau merindukanku ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"Siapa bilang _Dobe_," jawab sasuke tetap _cool_

"_TEME_! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI TAK AKAN MEMANGGILKU BEGITU!" teriak Naruto membuat Sasuke segera menjauhkan _handphone_ dari telinganya sebelum salah satu organ vitalnya rusak. Teriakan Naruto berbahaya bagi jantung dan pendengaran. Ingat itu baik-baik.

Naruto terus saja mengomel panjang lebar di sana, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Entah mengapa Sasuke senang sekali membuat pasangannya ini menjadi kesal.

Dan rasanya sekarang ini Naruto benar, Sasuke merindukan dia, sosok pemuda berisik dan cerewet miliknya ini.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini sedang di rumah sakit Baa-chan," jawabnya ketus.

"Aku jemput," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Tak usah," tolak Naruto membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Jangan bilang kau marah karena hal tadi Naruto?" terka Sasuke.

"Bukan, ini karena sebentar lagi aku pulang, jadi kita bertemu di rumah saja," jelas Naruto, "Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, aku bukan orang yang pendendam."

Ini dia salah satu yang paling disukai Sasuke dari Naruto, hatinya sangat baik tak seperti wanita atau lelaki cantik lain yang pernah dekat dengannya, "Baguslah kalau begitu, jadi aku tak perlu tidur di luar," canda Sasuke.

"Haha…" Naruto tertawa, "Heuh, aku rindu anakku," ucapnya kemudian.

"Kau tak merindukanku?"

Mendengar nada _jealous_ Sasuke itu membuat Naruto kembali tertawa, "Tidak, maaf ya tuan Uchiha."

"Ck."

"Suke? Sedang apa anakku?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia juga anakku."

"Iya, iya dia juga anakmu. Sekarang sedang apa anak kita?" desah Naruto malas, "Begitu saja dipermasalahkan," gerutunya.

"Makan es krim" jawab sasuke tanpa membalas cibiran Naruto.

"Es krim lagi? Hahaha ternyata dia tidak mirip kau seratus persen Suke," Naruto tertawa mengejek. Selama ini Sasuke selalu saja mengatakan dan mengolok-olok Naruto bahwa Yuu-can adalah keturunannya seratus persen. Memang dari fisik semuanya terlihat sama seperti Uchiha pada umumnya, tak ada sedikitpun yang mirip Uzumaki atau Namikaze, warna rambut atau warna mata setidaknya. Hal itulah yang kadang membuat Naruto sering marah-marah pada Sasuke yang semakin besar kepala.

"Kenapa Yuu-chan mirip kau semua Uchiha Sasuke? padahal waktu itu kita membuatnya bersama, apalagi aku yang melahirkannya. Seharusnya ada bagian dari diriku juga padanya!"

Begitulah yang sering kali diucapkan Naruto ketika semua orang mengatakan Yuu-chan sebagai versi mininya Sasuke.

Dan sekarang merupakan hal yang menggembirakan bagi Naruto, walau Yuu-chan tak memiliki paras seperti dirinya, tapi setidaknya Yuu-chan menyukai apa yang ibunya ini juga suka.

"Hn, tapi dia hanya mau es krim rasa tomat," kata Sasuke terdengar bangga dan tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti akan kuajak Yuu-chan ke Ichiraku Ramen, dia pasti akan sama sepertiku," tekad Naruto.

"Aku tak yakin."

Selagi Sasuke berdebat dengan Naruto, Yuu-chan yang baru saja selesai menghabiskan es krimnya turun dari bangku panjang itu tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke.

"Baloooooon…"

Setelah Yuu-chan berteriak, barulah Sasuke menghentikan perang tak penting antara dirinya dan Naruto. Kemudian saat dia melihat arah kanannya, betapa dia begitu terkejut melihat anaknya sudah tak berada di sampingnya lagi, hanya ada boneka panda tergeletak di bangku putih yang didudukinya. Buah cintanya bersama Naruto itu ternyata kini telah berlari kencang menuju penjual balon yang sedang berkeliling taman.

"Suke? Yuu-chan kenapa?" tanya naruto panik sendiri karena mendengar suara anaknya barusan dan Sasuke yang menjadi diam mendadak.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, dia hanya ingin balon… Aku akan membelikannya dulu, sehabis itu kami akan langsung pulang…, dan Naru cepatlah pulang, aku tak mau Yuu-chan merengek dan rewel karena mencarimu," kata Sasuke cepat lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto dia memutuskan komunikasinya untuk mengejar anaknya yang sudah menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berada di taman.

Pada awalnya orang-orang yang melihat Yuu-chan, menganggap bocah lucu itu adalah anak hilang atau semacamnya. Namun mereka segera tau kalau Yuu-chan bukanlah anak hilang setelah Sasuke mendekati dan menggendong Yuu-chan.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng tak habis pikir melihat ulah bocah yang berhasil ditangkapnya ini, dan dia jadi berpikir apakah sewaktu kecil dirinya juga berbuat hal aneh seperti sang anak.

'Pasti tidak,' Sasuke menggeleng pelan, 'Pasti ini adalah sifat Naruto,' pikirnya lagi dengan seenaknya.

"Mau itu?" tanya Sasuke ketika Yuu-chan berontak ingin lepas dan menjangkau balon berwarna-warni tak jauh darinya.

Sasuke mengerti lalu segera berjalan medekati penjual balon yang juga tengah melayani pembeli cilik lainnya.

"Haloooo adik kecil, mau balon?" tanya penjual balon tersenyum pada Yuu-chan.

"Mau paman" kata Yuu-chan membuat Sasuke sekaligus si penjual balon terkejut. Sasuke melihat penjual balon, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Lama Mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya mata Yuu-chan mulai berkaca-kaca, "Huwee mau balon paman?" rengeknya.

"Oh maksudnya balon paman?" si penjual balon tertawa, "Nah, mau yang mana?" tanyanya lagi sambil mendekatkan semua balon yang di pegangnya pada Yuu-chan.

Dengan wajah yang kembali ceria Yuu-chan berusaha menarik balon yang memiliki bentuk kepala kucing dan berwarna orange.

"Ck," Sasuke semakin yakin kalau seluruh sifat anaknya ini lebih mirip sang "istri".

Setelah membeli balon, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang, tapi sewaktu melintasi bangku taman yang tengah diduduki beberapa gadis yang masih memakai seragam sekolah, Sasuke terpaksa berhenti, pasalnya beberapa pelajar tersebut menghadangnya secara tiba-tiba.

Mereka kini melihat Sasuke dengan mata berbentuk _love_ dan berbinar-binar.

"Ya ampun, tampan sekali~" kata salah seorang dari pelajar itu , "Persis dengan karakter di manga _We Love_," lanjutnya sambil melihat Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah membuat Sasuke risih.

"Iya, pangeran impianku… Kyaaa~" jerit temannya nyaring.

Manga _We love_ adalah manga paling laris belakangan ini atau dengan kata lain manga _of the year_. Banyak gadis terobsesi untuk mencari kekasih seperti karakter pemuda tampan di manga tersebut. Konyol memang, tapi itulah impian gadis belia zaman sekarang. Sampai tak bisa membedakan mana yang wajar dan tak wajar.

Merasa bahaya besar sedang mengancamnya, Sasuke segera menyingkir dari hadapan para gadis. Dan dengan terburu-buru berlari meninggalkan _fangirls_ barunya itu.

Gadis-gadis tadi terkejut. Ini begitu tiba-tiba, padahal mereka belum sempat menanyakan nama, meminta nomer _handphone_, berfoto bersama, bahkan menanyakan alamat rumah sang pangeran.

"WAAAAA PANGERAAAN! JANGAN LARIIIIII!" teriak mereka heboh.

"AYO KEJAAAAR!" gadis berambut hitam yang disinyalir sebagai ketua kelompok, mengomando seluruh temannya untuk ikut mengejar Sasuke dan Yuu-chan.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke terus memperkencang larinya sambil mengendong sang anak.

Sementara itu Yuu-chan bukannya heran atau ketakutan sekarang, bocah cilik itu malah tertawa senang melihat papa tercintanya saat ini begitu mirip dengan Oscar si kadal gurun yang sedang digandrunginya. Ini benar-benar mengasyikkan baginya.

"Pangeran tunggu!

"Gila! Mereka terbuat dari apa sih?" gerutu Sasuke melihat siswi SMA tersebut belum juga lelah untuk mengejarnya.

Selama setengah jam mereka terus berkejar-kejaran di taman yang luas itu, sampai seluruh pengunjung taman merasa heran melihatnya.

Sebagian pengunjung tersebut bahkan beranggapan kalau Sasuke dan _fangirls_nya sedang melakukan olahraga lari bersama sampai mereka pun ikut melakukan aktifitas itu.

Dan ketika Sasuke melihat ke belakang, dia sukses jantungan karena semakin banyak saja yang mengekor di belakangnya. Betapa sekarang ini dia benar-benar merasa sebagai penjahat kelas kakap yang sedang menjadi buronan.

"Hosh! Hosh!" Sasuke mulai kelelahan dan kehabisan _energi. _Lalu saat melihat ke sana-sini tak sengaja matanya tertumbuk pada tempat yang bisa dijadikan sebagai tempat persembunyian yang cukup aman, paling tidak untuk sekedar mengecoh para _fangirls_nya.

"Kemana _my Prince_?"

Benar saja, para _fangirl_ menjadi kehilangan arah, mereka tak menemukan Sasuke sejauh mata memandang.

Setelah melihat kesana-kemari, Tak juga menemukan sosok yang mereka cari, akhirnya gerombolan gadis berjumlah lima belas orang tersebut pergi mencari ke tempat lain dan meninggalkan _the_ _lost prince_ yang ternyata tengah bersembunyi di salah satu _caravan_ yang sedikit tertutupi pohon besar di dekat situ.

Mengetahui situasi telah aman, tanpa mau berlama-lama lagi, Sasuke segera kembali secepat mungkin Ke _Sharingan corp._ untuk mengambil mobilnya sebelum ketahuan.

'Lain kali aku akan membawa mobil kalau ke sini.'

.

.

.

"Sudah puas belanja seharian?" sindir Sasuke.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Setelah Naruto menidurkan Yuu-chan di kamar sebelah, ia bergegas juga untuk segera tidur. Tapi baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya dan Sasuke, dirinya sudah dihadang oleh sindiran sang suami.

Naruto melompat pelan ke tempat tidur, di mana Sasuke tengah membaca sebuah buku sambil bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Puh! Jangan menyindirku Suke. Kau tahu kan kalau aku hanya menuruti keinginan dia," kata Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk perutnya.

"Konyol" tukas Sasuke

"Kau bisa bilang begitu, tapi itulah kenyataannya," balas Naruto, "Kalau kau yang hamil, baru kau mengerti, Suke."

"Aku tak mungkin bisa hamil," Sasuke menyeringai, "Lagipula yang kumasuki selalu kau, jeruk."

"Ya ya" desah Naruto malas lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas meja di samping ranjangnya. Setelahnya dia beringsut sedikit mendekati perut Naruto dan mencium perut yang mulai nampak membuncit itu dengan lembut. "Sepertinya dia perempuan?" katanya sambil mengelus-elus perut sang istri yang sedang mengandung buah cinta kedua mereka.

Belakangan ini Naruto memang sering melakukan hal yang sedikit aneh dan berbeda dari kehamilan pertama maupun kebiasaan pada waktu sebelum hamil.

Misalnya saja seperti belanja. Padahal Naruto bukanlah seorang _Shopaholic, _tapi sudah dua minggu ini dia selalu berkunjung ke pusat perbelanjaan, menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkeliling butik tanpa membeli benda apapun di sana.Namun_, _yang lebih aneh lagi sejak mengandung anak kedua ini, dia senang sekali bermanja-manja dengan Sasuke, sangat bertolak belakang sewaktu dia mengandung Yuu-chan dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu dia begitu anti berdekatan dengan suaminya itu, bahkan dia kerap kali menjadi _badmood_ dan akhirnya marah-marah pada Sasuke dengan alasan tak jelas.

Seperti perempuan. Pantas bukan kalau mereka menganggap anak yang sedang dikandung Naruto sekarang adalah perempuan.

"Iya, sepertinya begitu," Naruto menyetujui.

"Bagaimana? Tsunade bilang apa tadi tentang kandunganmu?" tanya Sasuke masih mengelus perut Naruto.

"Katanya baik-baik saja, tapi Baa-chan bilang aku harus rajin makan Sayur dan Buah," Naruto cemberut mengatakannya, "Kalau buah aku pasti memakannya, kalau sayur kau tau sendiri, aku tak suka… dulu saja waktu hamil Yuu-can, aku selalu muntah setiap memakannya."

"Tapi kau harus tetap memakannya Naruto, demi kebaikan anak kita."

"Tidak mau" tolak Naruto

"Kau pasti mau kalau aku meminta dua orang aneh untuk memaksamu," Ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto tersentak dan langsung memelas "Jangan Suke, Pleaseeeee."

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto, sembari beranjak naik kembali keposisi semula.

"Sudahlah" Kata Sasuke memeluk Naruto.

"Awas saja kalau mereka sampai memaksaku!" ancam Naruto.

Sasuke tak menanggapi omongan Naruto, karena dia begitu menikmati _moment _mesranya malam ini. Sasuke membuat Naruto bersandar di dada atletisnya dan tangannya mengelus-elus sayang perut Naruto yang menurutnya sangat seksi.

Naruto pun terbuai dengan sentuhan di perutnya… Begitu hangat dan nyaman. Sentuhan yang selalu menjadi obat untuknya ketika perutnya terasa sakit atau karena bayi di dalam kandungannya mulai rewel.

"Hmm, Suke?" panggil Naruto memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke.

"Tadi sewaktu menidurkan Yuu-chan, aku melihat pipinya merah-merah? Kira-kira kenapa ya? Apa ada yang mencubitnya?"

"Mungkin. Tapi yang aku tau, Yuu akan bernasib sama denganku," ujar Sasuke dengan mata terpejam dan tetap mengelus perut Naruto. Kegiatan yang selalu dilakukannya ini sangat menyenangkan…

Naruto mendongak melihat Sasuke, "Maksudnya?" tanyanya polos.

"Di kejar-kejar manusia mengerikan," jawab Sasuke.

"_Fangirls_ maksudmu?" Sasuke mengangguk dan kemudian menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang dialaminya bersama Yuu-chan di taman sore tadi.

"BHUFFF HAHAHA" tawa Naruto menggema di kamar bercat biru langit itu setelah mendengarkan penuturan suaminya.

"Kau tertawa disaat aku kesusahan?" Sasuke men-_death glare _Naruto, "Sama saja seperti Yuu."

Naruto akhirnya tertawa kecil, "Maaf, habis kau lucu Suke. Ternyata punya wajah terlampau tampan itu tak selalu bagus ya?" katanya.

"Hn."

"Dulu saat masih sekolah di Suna dan belum memiliki pacar, aku juga mempunyai banyak penggemar," ucap Naruto bangga.

"Pasti lelaki semua."

Naruto mencubit perut Sasuke kesal, "Tentu saja ada perempuannya!" katanya ketus, "Jangan meremehkan aku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sampai tak disadari oleh Naruto.

"Sejak bersamamu saja pamorku jatuh," tuding Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, "Tapi kenapa ya setelah menikah dan punya anak pamormu tak turun juga?" tanyanya heran.

"Mana aku tau."

"Ck, tak adil!" cibir Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin gemas melihatnya. Diciumnya puncak rambut pirang nan lembut milik Naruto, belahan jiwanya, "Aku tak peduli, yang penting aku hanya milikmu seorang dan kau juga hanyalah milikku seutuhnya," ucapnya pelan.

Naruto yang tadinya cemberut, mendengar ungkapan suaminya tersebut menjadi tersenyum.

Dengan lembut Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto dan menariknya pelan untuk menghadap padanya…

Sapphire dan onyx bertemu, mereka saling berhadapan. Tak perlu banyak kata, Sasuke memiringkan sedikit wajahnya dan akhirnya mencium lembut bibir Naruto.

Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali ciuman lembut itu semakin lama semakin dalam dan bernafsu hingga membuat Naruto sedikit sulit untuk mengimbangi Sasuke yang merupakan seorang _good kisser_. Suara kecipak dari dua bibir yang bersatu itu semakin nyaring terdengar.

"Hmmmmmhhh…" Naruto mulai merasakan panas di tubuhnya.

Sambil mencium bibir Naruto, dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas dan terampil, Sasuke mulai membuka kancing piyama bercorak zebra yang dikenakan Naruto. Terlihat olehnya kulit tubuh berwarna _tan_ yang sangat mengairahkan terpampang dengan indahnya.

Puas mengecup dalam bibir Naruto, kini bibirnya turun ke leher, memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ di sana , hingga kemudian bibir tipisnya semakin turun ke dada Naruto, mengecupnya pelan dan penuh perasaan.

Tak cukup sampai disitu, Sasuke lalu menggigit kecil-kecil _nipple pink_ menggoda pemuda manis di sampingnya ini.

"Hhhhhh…" Naruto mendesah tertahan saat bibir Sasuke menghisap _nipple_nya seperti seorang bayi.

"Sasssuuhke~" Desah Naruto ketika Sasuke tak hanya menyedot _nipple_nya tapi tangannya juga ikut bekerja, membelai perut bawah Naruto membuat Naruto semakin menginginkan lebih sekarang, dia ingin Sasuke memanjanya lagi seperti malam-malam kemarin.

"AHhhhh hhhhmmmhh~" Naruto bergerak gelisah, tangannya meremas-remas rambut hitam _model emo_ milik Sasuke dengan begitu bernafsu. Nafasnya semakin tak teratur akibat perlakuan Sasuke. Kini _nipple_nya telah memerah sempurna.

Tak ada yang mampu menolak seorang Sasuke, begitu juga dengan Naruto, tak ada yang mampu menolak pesonanya. Malam ini untuk kesekian kalinya menjadi saksi atas apa yang dilakukan dua manusia ber_genre_ sama itu, dan malam ini juga seharusnya akan menjadi malam yang panjang kalau saja Sasuke tak menghentikan aksinya dengan tiba-tiba.

Saat membuka mata ingin mencium Naruto, dia baru menyadari bahwa saat ini dirinya telah menindih Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah serta tangan yang masih lagi meremas rambut Sasuke saat melihat sang suami menghentikan secara tiba-tiba jilatannya dan kini bergerak turun dari atas tubuhnya.

"Karena terlalu bernafsu, aku tak sadar telah menindihmu."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia tahu benar apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sasuke saat ini padanya. Sasuke selalu berhati-hati untuk melakukan hubungan seksual mereka sejak dirinya mengandung… Dihadapkannya wajahnya ke samping kiri untuk melihat wajah tampan yang juga memandangnya dengan _seductive_.

"Masih bisa melakukannya dengan posisi yang aman kan? Kata Naruto sambil membelai pipi putih Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Naruto yang menyentuh pipinya dengan sangat lembut, "Sudahlah, aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan anak keduaku," ucapnya lalu mengecup punggung tangan Naruto mesra.

"Yakin?" goda Naruto.

"Untuk malam ini… Ya."

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Jadi malam selanjutnya tidak? Dasar!" katanya mencubit pipi Sasuke dengan gemas.

"Hn."

"Ya sudah ayo kita tidur," ajak Naruto seraya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Sasuke.

"_Good night_," Ucap Sasuke mengecup cepat bibir Naruto dan memeluk Naruto erat.

"_Good night, too_."

TBC…

A/n: Kepanjangan yaaaaaaaaaa? Huweeeee Maaf … Maaf juga untuk cerita yang gaje banget. (-.-)

Review pleaseeee.


	2. Chapter 2

**SasuNaru's Daily Life**

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Sasu x Naru

Rate: semi M (Ini Meko pindah ratenya karena ada yang nyaranin… Menurut teman-teman sebaiknya ratenya dipindah atau tetap T ?)

Warning: Sho-A or BL. MPREG. OOC. AU. FLUFF. Typo(s)?

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

Part 2 : Adik bayi

Usia kandungan Naruto kini telah menginjak bulan kedelapan. Sungguh sejak hamil tua ini menjadi hari-hari yang melelahkan bagi Naruto. Dengan perut besarnya itu, Naruto begitu mudah merasa kelelahan jika sedang melakukan aktifitas yang sebenarnya tak terlalu berat dia lakukan jika tak sedang mengandung. Misalnya saja berjalan. Berjalan terlalu lama dan terlalu sering sudah mampu membuatnya lemas. Bahkan termasuk berjalan dari kamar menuju dapur yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh. Lalu bagaimana kalau harus berkeliling rumah yang cukup luas itu?

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menghela napas panjang dipagi ini.

"Yuuchan, ayo pakai celana dulu!" teriak Naruto nyaring entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya… Suara Naruto yang sudah serak-serak menggoda semakin serak akibat berteriak-teriak sedari tadi. Dan malang, sepertinya Yuu-chan tak mengerti juga akan hal itu. Sambil tertawa riang anak kecil penggemar es krim itu terus berlari-lari lincah seakan tak memiliki rasa lelah. Dia terlalu aktif, sampai membuat Naruto sering kali sakit kepala.

Naruto menarik nafas kembali, "Yuu-chan ke sini, sayang! Mamma lelah," gumamnya pasrah sembari memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Menjadi rutinitas bagi Naruto untuk berteriak memanggil sang anak sambil mengikutinya kemanapun bocah itu berlari setiap kali hendak dipakaikan pakaian setelah selesai mandi. Dan suasana pagi yang seharusnya tenang pun selalu menjadi ramai dengan tingkah Yuu-chan tersebut.

Sementara Naruto berjuang sendirian menaklukkan Yuu-chan sambil membawa-bawa celana berukuran mini, bergambar kelinci kecil yang imut. Sang ayah yang baru selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamar. hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya.

Setiap hari selalu disuguhi pemandangan unik seperti sekarang, membuat Sasuke tak pernah berhenti tersenyum, dan tak jarang dia sampai tertawa keras karenanya. Seakan-akan Naruto dan Yuu-chan adalah pelawak baginya.

"Hei kau, Uchiha bungsu!" panggil Naruto tak sopan menunjuk suaminya tepat di depan hidung mancung Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan tawanya dan menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat garang di depannya. "Jangan hanya tersenyum! Tolong aku!" protes pemuda cantik itu. Seandainya dia tak sedang hamil tua saat ini, pasti tak akan sulit baginya untuk mengejar Yuu-chan kemanapun dia berlari. Tak perlu harus meminta tolong pada siapa pun.

"Kau tahu tidak Naruto, kenapa Yuu berlari setiap mau dipakaikan pakaian?" Sasuke bukannya segera membantu Naruto malah membuat tebak-tebakan yang membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

'Apa-apaan si _Teme_ ini? Tumben sekali main tebak-tebakan… Pasti karena tadi kepalanya terbentur _bath tub_?' batin Naruto menatap Sasuke aneh. "Jangan membuang-buang waktu Suke, kenapa?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

Pemuda ber_zodiak_ Leo tersebut tersenyum, "Pasti karena kau memakaikan pakaian aneh-aneh untuknya. Kau lihat saja, apa ini?" Sasuke mengangkat dengan gaya jijik celana berwarna _orange_ yang tadinya sedang dipegang Naruto. Celana yang menurutnya norak dan terlalu manis untuk anak lelaki, "Kemarin juga, hello kitty," Sasuke menggeleng, "Naruto, Yuu itu lelaki jantan sepertiku, bukan Orochimaru yang setengah-setengah, ataupun lelaki manis dan cantik sepertimu, pantas bukan kalau dia menolak?" lanjut Sasuke membuat Naruto kontan naik pitam mendengar nada hinaan dari pemuda berkulit putih itu.

"APAA?"

Naruto murka. Berani-beraninya Sasuke mengatakan dia lelaki manis dan cantik. Tak bisa dimaafkan perkataannya itu. Asal Sasuke tahu saja, dia adalah lelaki paling jantan dan tampan seantero Suna, _well _sebelum Sasuke mengambil keperjakaannya.…, tapi tetap saja ini berarti Sasuke sudah menyulut kemarahannya. Lagipula, pakaian imut dan lucu-lucu ini sedang digandrungi anak-anak, mana mungkin Yuu-chan menolaknya. Huh! terlalu mengada-ada si _Teme_.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam, "Beruntung aku sedang mengandung, Sa-su-ke! Tak bisa mengejarmu! Tapi sebagai gantinya…"

SRETT!

Demi keselamatan hidupnya, dengan sigap Sasuke berlari menjauhi Naruto, pasalnya pemuda cantik yang meminta tolong padanya tadi telah bersiap-siap mengerahkan tenaganya untuk melempar lukisan berukuran lumayan yang keberadaannya tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri.

"SASUKE BAKA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa saat setelah kejadian dan keributan di rumah pasangan Uchiha itu…

Naruto berhasil memakaikan pakaian lengkap bergambar kelinci imut di tubuh mungil Yuu-chan. Dan Masalahnya dengan Sasuke berlalu begitu saja saat Yuu-chan menangis keras karena terkejut mendengar suara kaca pecah akibat lukisan yang dilempar Naruto ke arah Sasuke.

Sekarang keluarga kecil itu sedang menikmati makan paginya dengan khidmat. Yuu-chan yang sudah berusia dua tahun tak lagi butuh bantuan Naruto untuk memakan makanannya. Sekarang Sasuke junior itu sudah bisa menggunakan sendok sendiri…, walau belum sempurna karena Yuu-chan sering kali menjatuhkan sendok dan makanan, namun Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sangat bahagia melihatnya. Mempunyai anak yang aktif dan pintar, orangtua mana yang tak bahagia, bukan?

Selagi mereka menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan di luar, Yuu-chan menghentikan makannya, dan melihat ke arah Naruto dengan wajah polosnya, "Mamma? Apa adik bayi cuka minum cucu juga?"

Naruto dan Sasuke pun menghentikan kegiatannya menyumpit nasi putih dan hangat di tangan mereka. Pasangan muda itu tersenyum bersamaan saat mendengar pertanyaan polos buah cinta mereka. Dengan lembut Naruto membelai rambut hitam Yuu-chan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja, adik bayi juga butuh susu," jawab Naruto.

"Es kelim?" tanya si kecil lagi.

Kali ini Naruto tertawa mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Es krim? Lucu sekali, membayangkan bayi yang baru lahir memakan es krim, "Hmm mungkin, karena adik bayi belum lahir jadi Mama belum tahu," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk pelipisnya. Dia agak ragu dengan jawabannya ini.

"Apa itu lahil?"

"Artinya adik bayi akan datang," giliran Sasuke yang berusaha menjelaskan sesederhana mungkin agar Yuu-chan bisa memahami ucapannya.

"Kapan adik bayinya datang?"

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali saling berpandangan… Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal karena terus dihujani pertanyaan.

"Tak lama lagi sayang," jawab naruto, "Nah, sekarang sudah dulu bertanyanya, lanjut makan dulu ya," ajaknya berusaha menghentikan serangan Yuu-chan padanya, dan untunglah berhasil, karena Yuu-chan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang sempat tertunda akibat terlalu asyik bertanya pada orangtuanya.

Sejak Yuu-chan mulai bisa berbicara, anak kecil nan imut itu sering bertanya ini-itu pada Sasuke atau Naruto, atau siapa saja yang ditemuinya. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya bermacam-macam, mulai dari yang ringan untuk dijawab, sampai yang cukup ekstrim.

Seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu saat mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga, menonton acara menarik sambil berbincang dan bercanda-canda ringan. Saat itu Yuu-chan melihat ibunya mengelus-elus perut buncitnya sembari punggungnya dipijat sang ayah.

"Mamma? Pelutnya tebanyatan matan lamen ya?" bukan tanpa alasan Yuu-chan menanyakan hal itu, sebab beberapa saat yang lalu Yuu-chan pernah melihat kartun anak-anak di televise. Di kartun itu, seekor beruang memakan makanan banyak sekali sampai perutnya membesar karena kekenyangan, jadi dia berpikir hal itu sama dengan yang terjadi pada ibu tercinta.

Waktu itu naruto dan Sasuke hanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Terdiam sebentar untuk menormalkan fungsi otak yang sempat berhenti akibat terkejut dengan pertanyaan aneh Yuu-chan, namun tak lama kemudian Sasuke akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan anaknya itu, "Bukan, di sini ada adik Yuu…" jawabnya sambil mengelus perut Naruto.

Yuu-chan memiringkan kepalanya tanda dia belum begitu paham akan semuanya, "Tenapa adik ada di pelut mamma? Ciapa yang memacukkannya?" tapi belum sempat Naruto atau Sasuke menjawab, bocah mungil itu kembali bersuara, "Apa mamma mematannya?"

Astaga! Mendengar pertanyaan Yuu-chan tersebut sontak membuat Sasuke dan Naruto _shock _berat. Mereka bingung, entah harus tertawa atau takut… Kenapa Naruto harus memakan orok? Memangnya mau mendapatkan kekuatan hitam? Pertanyaan kali ini sungguh mengerikan.

Ya, walaupun itu terdengar lucu, pertanyaan khas anak kecil, tapi tetap saja… Tetap saja yang menjadi masalah, bagaimana menjelaskannya? Mana mungkin Naruto mengatakan pada Yuu-chan bahwa adiknya ada di perutnya karena Sasuke menanamkan benih padanya.

Bisa-bisa setelahnya Sasuke junior itu akan semakin menjerumuskan Naruto dan Sasuke ke dalam lubang kebingungan akibat pertanyaan beruntun yang tak akan ada habisnya keluar dari mulut mungil Yuu-chan.

Menakutkan.

Naruto terseyum lembut menatap anaknya, "Tentu saja bukan, sayang. Ini dari Kamisama. Kamisama yang memberikan adik bayi di dalam perut mama," jawab Naruto bijak sembari membelai rambut Yuu-chan.

Sejak itu Sasuke dan Naruto mendapat pengalaman berharga yang membuat mereka harus pintar-pintar memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan anaknya yang lugu, terus terang, jujur, serba mau tahu dan apa adanya. Kalau sampai salah menjawab bisa tak baik untuk perkembangan Yuu-chan ke depan…, apalagi kalau yang menjawab adalah orang seperti Sai dan Neji yang terkenal dengan sifat mesumnya. Tak bisa dibayangkan masa depan Yuu-chan…, pasti otaknya mengikuti kedua pamannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

NANANANA~

Suara _handphone_ milik Naruto membuyarkan perhatian pemiliknya, juga Sasuke dari layar televise. Naruto seketika memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan meminta agar Sasuke segera menjawab telepon tersebut agar si kecil Yuu-chan tak terganggu tidur siangnya.

Bukannya Naruto tak mau menjawab telepon itu, hanya saja sekarang ini dia sedang tak bisa bergerak, karena Yuu-chan sedang tertidur nyenyak di pangkuannya.

Sasuke pasrah saja di suruh begitu, mau bagaimana lagi. Pemuda _emo_ itu mengambil _handphone _yang tergeletak pasrah di atas meja kecil di sampingnya.

"Moshi-moshi?" panggil suara di seberang sana.

Sasuke memandang Naruto, "Gaara!" katanya singkat sembari memberikan _handphone _berwarna orange itu pada pemiliknya.

"Gaara?" tanya Naruto senang. Rasanya sudah lama tak mendengar suara Gaara, dia jadi rindu.

Dengan semangat Naruto menerima _handphone_nya dari tangan sang suami.

"GAAARAA" teriak Naruto dengan menggebu-gebu menyapa sahabat kentalnya dari Suna. Tak sadar kalau suara hebohnya itu telah membuat bocah kecil yang sedang tertidur di dekatnya menjadi terganggu.

"Nngggg…" Yuu-chan mengerang risau. bocah yang begitu mirip Sasuke itu bergerak gelisah di paha Naruto.

"Oops!" Naruto menyadari kesalahannya. Pemuda blonde itu menggigit lidahnya sembari tertawa kecil pada Sasuke.

"Cep cep cep," Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memegang _handphone_ sementara tangan satunya lagi dengan cepat mengelus-elus punggung kecil Yuu-chan agar Sasuke junior itu bisa kembali tertidur nyenyak.

"Gaara? Apa kau masih di sana?" tanya Naruto setelah anaknya tertidur lagi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Gaara khawatir.

"Tidak kok, hanya Yuu-chan yang terbangun mendengar suara seksiku," kata Naruto santai.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya kontan memasang wajah ingin muntah… Sambil mendengus Sasuke memberikan tatapan, "Kau bicara apa? Apa aku salah dengar?" pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mengerti ucapan semu Sasuke hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tak mau kalah. Dari pandangannya Naruto juga mengatakan, "Jangan sirik, please!" pada suami tercinta.

Sasuke memutar matanya dengan malas, tak mau berdebat, dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah benda berukuran besar hadapannya. Melihat film _action_ tentu lebih menyenangkan daripada mendengar kenarsisan Naruto.

"Oh ya, Gaara…, terima kasih kemarin itu kau mengirimkan _Lego _untuk Yuu-chan… Dia senang sekali, setiap hari dia memainkannya," ucap Naruto senang.

"Ya, sama-sama, aku juga senang kalau Yuu-chan menyukainya…. Nanti kalau aku ke sana, aku ingin bermain dengannya," sahut Gaara.

Naruto tertawa, "Tentu saja, kapan kau mau ke sini?" tanya Naruto tak sabar bertemu lagi dengan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Mungkin minggu depan, aku dan Neji akan menetap selama setahun di sana…" kata pemuda berambut merah itu membuat Naruto senang luar biasa… Naruto hampir saja berteriak dan melompat untuk mengeksperikan kebahagiaannya saat mendengar sahabat yang telah dia anggap sebagai saudara kandungnya ini kembali menetap di Konoha setelah beberapa tahun pindah ke Suna.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Naruto berusaha mengecilkan _volume_ suaranya agar tak mengganggu Yuu-chan… Kalau mengganggu Sasuke sih dia tak peduli.

Di seberang sana Gaara tertawa kecil. Dia membayangkan ekspresi Naruto sekarang.

Sama halnya seperti Naruto, Gaara juga tak sabar rasanya ingin bertemu lagi dengan sahabatnya itu, juga keponakannya yang lama tak dia kunjungi… Dia sangat merindukan mereka, "Iya, paman Hiashi meminta bantuan Neji untuk mengajarkan Hinata tentang perusahaanm," terang Gaara.

Naruto menganggguk mengerti, "Oh begitu."

"Naruto… bagaimana kandunganmu?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Tak terasa sudah delapan bulan… Calon keponakanmu yang kedua ini lebih rewel dari Yuu-chan, perutku sampai sakit dibuatnya… " kata Naruto.

Gaara tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto itu, "Mungkin dia bermain bola di dalam," katanya bercanda dan mampu membuat Naruto tertawa keras.

"Ya ampun! Tak bisa kubayangkan!" tawa Naruto tak dapat dibendung lagi akibat membayangkan ucapan konyol Gaara itu.

"Naruto, suaramu," ucap Sasuke mengingatkan… Selain anak mereka yang kembali terganggu tidurnya, tentunya Sasuke juga ikut terganggu mendengar suara berisik pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

Tersenyum, Naruto memandang wajah tampan sang suami. Dengan lembut dia mengelus pipi Uchiha bungsu yang duduk tenang di sampingnya.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang berubah jadi malaikat jadi-jadian tersebut, Sasuke sukses bergidik ngeri.

"Iya, sayang… Maaf," ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke mundur beberapa senti darinya, pemuda berkulit putih itu berusaha menjaga jarak dari Naruto.

'Mana mungkin diberi peringatan macam tadi Naruto malah tersenyum… seharusnya Naruto mencekik atau paling mudah melempar bantal padaku… ini mencurigakan,' pikir Sasuke.

"Aku sangat senang karena Gaara mau datang ke Konoha, Suke."

Sasuke bernafas lega akhirnya setelah Naruto mengatakan kalimat itu. Benar dugaannya, pasti ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan hingga membuat Naruto mendadak baik hati begini.

"Gaara, hari minggu ini kau tak kemana-mana? Jalan-jalan misalnya?" tanya Naruto kembali dengan percakapannya bersama Gaara.

"Neji dari tadi siang tidur terus, katanya lelah."

"Lelah habis bermain?" goda Naruto.

"Bukan kok, dia lelah karena semalam bekerja menyusun urusan kantor," sanggah Gaara cepat. Dia jadi berpikir, sekarang ini siapa yang lebih mesum, Neji atau Naruto?

"Ya,aku salah kalau begitu," kata Naruto tertawa menggoda.

"Kau ini ketularan mesumnya Sasuke." kata Gaara

"Hahaha, Mungkin?" jawab Naruto memandang Sasuke yang begitu _focus_ pada televisi _flat_ di depannya. Sepertinya benar apa yang Gaara katakan, dia memang tertular oleh pemuda berwajah tampan di sampingnya ini. Sasuke memang mesum. Buktinya dia sampai hamil dua kali.

Naruto?" panggil Gaara menghentikan lamunan Naruto akan sosok mesum Sasuke.

"Ya?" sahut Naruto.

"Sepertinya kita harus menyudahi pembicaraan ini, aku mau ke _swalayan_ dulu. Titipkan salamku untuk Sasuke dan Yuu-chan," kata Gaara pamit.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu, titipkan salamku untuk Neji juga. Kami menunggu kedatangan kalian ke sini…, juga tentu saja kabar mu dan Neji punya anak?" Seru Naruto, tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya. Hari ini dia begitu senang.

"Dasar Rubah Konoha!" komentar Gaara ikut tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah semakin tinggi dan jam berbentuk rubah kecil yang menggantung di dinding kamar yang di dominasi warna biru itu, telah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Namun, sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berbaring di ranjang king size di kamar tersebut tak kunjung tertidur juga, padahal Sasuke, pemuda tampan di sampingnya sudah tertidur lelap sedari tadi. Meninggalkannya lebih dulu ke alam mimpi.

Sebentar ke kanan dan sebentar ke kiri Naruto memiringkan badannya. Tapi tetap tak mampu membuatnya bisa tenang. Gurat keresahan dan gelisah terlukis jelas di wajah pemuda manis itu saat ini. Dia merasa serba salah dengan posisi tidurnya, tidur telentang juga telah dilakukannya. Bahkan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai gulingnya pun nihil hasilnya.

"Ughh!" karena gerakan gelisah Naruto, ranjang berukuran besar itu sedikit bergerak, tak pelak membuat Sasuke ikut terbangun karenanya.

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan malas dan dilihatnya pemuda di sampingnya sedang menumpuk bantal dan berusaha memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk menyandar di ranjang.

"Sakit lagi?"

Naruto menoleh ke samping untuk melihat sosok pemuda yang bertanya padanya, "Eh, kau jadi terbangun, Suke?" kata Naruto agak terkejut melihat suaminya itu jadi terbangun dan kini duduk mengikutinya.

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia malah melempar pandangan ke arah perut Naruto.

Naruto meluruskan kakinya, "Aku tak bisa tidur, perutku terasa begah lagi" Lirihnya sembari memegang perutnya yang membesar itu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh rasa kasihan. Walau dia tak dapat merasakan seperti apa rasa sakit yang dialami Naruto, namun dia tahu dan dia mengerti bahwa itu benar-benar menyiksa Naruto.

Sejak dua bulan terakhir, Naruto kerap mengalami kesulitan tidur. Setiap malam pemuda yang murah senyum itu selalu terbangun dan mengeluh kalau perutnya terasa sakit atau merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya, hingga membuatnya sulit untuk memejamkan mata dan tertidur nyenyak. Kadang kala dia juga mengeluhkan sakit pada tubuh bagian belakangnya.

Semua itu terjadi tak lain karena jabang bayi di dalam perut Naruto terlalu aktif dan sudah bertambah besar. Tsunade bilang itu normal terjadi pada seseorang yang sedang mengandung. Oke, Naruto dan Sasuke tahu. Mengandung Yuu-chan juga Naruto mengalami masalah yang sama. Tapi…

"Kali ini kelihatannya lebih parah dari yang pertama?" kata Naruto memandang Sasuke meminta persetujuan.

Ya, masalahnya kehamilan kedua ini sepertinya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mengingat dahulu saat mengandung Yuu-chan, Naruto tak sampai seperti ini, benar-benar tak bisa tidur karena perutnya terasa sangat kencang dan sesak setiap malam… Kalau sudah merasa tak nyaman seperti itu, rasanya Naruto ingin sekali sesegera mungkin mengeluarkan anaknya ini, lalu melihat rupa bayi yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman dan bersikap aneh saat mengandungnya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn," dirapatkannya badannya dengan Naruto, lalu ditaruhnya tangan kirinya di perut besar Naruto. Dengan perlahan dan halus Sasuke mengelus perut yang berisi calon anak keduanya itu. Ya, mungkin dia tak bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakit serta tak nyaman yang dialami pemuda yang telah menempurnakan hidupnya ini, namun dia berharap agar rasa tak nyaman Naruto setidaknya dapat berkurang dengan sentuhannya.

Mendapat perlakuan menyenangkan dari Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum. Ditatapnya Sasuke lembut. Betapa lelaki di hadapannya ini selalu mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman di setiap rasa sakit yang dialaminya selama ini. Sasuke sosok tampan dan penyayang yang pernah di kenalnya… Walau tampak dingin di luar, namun Sasuke juga memiliki kehangatan yang besar di dalamnya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakan tangannya di perut Naruto, membuat sang empunya perut sedikit terkejut.

"Aku buatkan susu hangat ya?" tanya Sasuke menatap _sapphire_indah Naruto. Akibat terlalu lelah bekerja, Uchiha bungsu itu sering melupakan hal-hal sederhana namun penting belakangan ini.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya, "Hmm?" Sejak kapan Sasuke bisa membuat susu? Bukankah selama ini yang Sasuke bisa hanyalah meluluhkan hati wanita dan meyesatkan hati pria saja? Oh ya dan menanam benih padanya, "Memangnya kau bisa?" tanya Naruto balik membuat Sasuke menjadi kesal.

Oke, Sasuke menyadari bahwa dia bukan lelaki yang handal dalam urusan masak-memasak ataupun urusan dapur beserta isinya. Dia tak bisa membuat makanan lezat, atau setidaknya membuat sepiring makanan yang layak untuk dimakan manusia, tak mengerti bagaimana caranya memasak beras, bahkan juga tak bisa kalau tak menghancurkan dapur. Tapi bukan berarti Naruto boleh meremehkannya. Apa susahnya mencampur air dan susu? "Tentu saja aku bisa, kau kira aku anak kecil?" ucap Sasuke tersinggung.

Naruto sukses tertawa kecil membuat Sasuke semakin kesal dibuatnya, "Hmmph… Iya… Iya maaf!" ucap Naruto sambil menahan tawa melihat wajah merengut Sasuke, "Tak usah membuatkan susu, setelah dielus, sudah merasa nyaman."

Sasuke tak melontarkan apapun untuk menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto semakin tersenyum lebar. Lucu sekali melihat Sasuke seperti Yuu-chan yang selalu menampakkan wajah cemberutnya kalau keinginannya tak dituruti.

"Papamu miripmu sayang, sukanya merajuk," sindir Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya, "Kalau kau merajuk menendang perut mama, kalau papamu merajuk kira-kira dia berbuat apa ya?" beginilah jika Sasuke merajuk, ada saja cara dan tingkah Naruto untuk mengembalikan _mood_ Sasuke lagi. Kadang kalau cara itu tak berguna, mencium Sasuke juga kerap dilakukannya untuk meredakan amarah suaminya yang terkenal keras kepala itu. Sasuke sendiri tak pernah mengerti mengapa dirinya mudah sekali mengalah pada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Begitukah kekuatan cinta?

Walaupun Naruto sekarang tak melihat wajah Sasuke, tapi dia tahu Sasuke saat ini tengah tersenyum tipis karena mendengar guyonannya.

"Apa maksudmu jeruk?" Sasuke mencubit pipi Naruto gemas.

Benarkan?

Kembali Sasuke mengelus perut Naruto, tak ambil pusing dengan wajah masam Naruto karena telah berhasil membuat pipi Naruto menjadi merah.

Naruto semakin tenggelam dalam sentuhan Sasuke yang sangat dia suka. Belaian Sasuke di perutnya membuatnya kembali merasa tenang dan nyaman. Setiap tangan Sasuke menyentuh perutnya selalu tercipta rasa hangat. Sangat ajaib.

Lama Naruto memandangi wajah Sasuke yang masih membelai perutnya, sampai Sasuke terusik oleh pandangan pemuda tampan nan manis di hadapannya itu.

"Kau akan semakin cinta padaku kalau memandangiku terus," goda Sasuke.

Naruto hanya diam dan terus memandangi Sasuke, kemudian Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di wajah putih bersih itu, mengiringnya agar semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Kini mereka saling bertatapan. Sasuke hanya diam, begitu juga Naruto...

'Masih mau melakukan cara seperti ini untuk memaksaku, sayang?' Sasuke tersenyum dalam hatinya…

Detik berikutnya Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke lembut sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengikuti apa mau Naruto.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk tidur kan?" tebak Sasuke setelah Naruto melepaskan ciumannya.

Jarang sekali Naruto mau melakukannya lebih dulu. Dan Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto sudah begitu, artinya Naruto ingin Sasuke memenuhi keinginannya. Untuk kasus ini, Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk tidur lebih dulu. Tentu saja dia sudah hapal benar, sebab sudah terlalu sering Naruto melakukannya. Apa Naruto tak punya cara lain?

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan tebakan Sasuke, "Suke, kau tidur saja, jangan memaksakan diri…, aku tak apa-apa kan?" katanya tak tega melihat suaminya itu terlihat lelah. Wajah Sasuke tampak sangat kusut di matanya, "Besok kau harus bekerja."

"Aku tak bisa tidur kalau kau tak tidur," kata Sasuke menatap wajah cemberut Naruto, Dan dia tak memperdulikannya. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan Naruto menderita sendirian. Tak akan pernah.

"Dasar, jadi menyesal menciummu," gerutu Naruto sembari menggosok-gosok bibirnya seperti habis dicium secara paksa.

Pada dasarnya Naruto sudah tahu pasti akan sama pada akhirnya. Namun tak ada salahnya bukan kalau mencoba? Mungkin saja hati Sasuke tergerak malam ini. Tapi sayang, ternyata sama saja.

Setiap kali Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk tidur lebih dulu, Sasuke selalu saja menolaknya mentah-mentah. Saat Naruto tak bisa tertidur, Sasuke dengan setia menemaninya, tak peduli walau kadang Sasuke baru saja tertidur, ataupun mengantuk berat. Uchiha bungsu itu akan tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk terbangun.

Sejujurnya Naruto merasa senang dengan perhatian yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Sangat romantis, namun terkadang membuatnya kesal juga. Mengapa suaminya itu begitu keras kepala? Bukankah ini demi kebaikannya sendiri?

Dasar Uchiha. Detik itu juga Naruto berharap semoga anak-anaknya tak mengikuti sifat keras kepala ayahnya kelak.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto yang semakin terbuai oleh sentuhan hangat sang suami, akhirnya tertidur juga walau masih menyandar pada kepala ranjang.

Sasuke tersenyum saat menatap wajah tenang Naruto ketika tidur… Rasanya dia masih tak percaya bahwa di dunia ini ada lelaki manis dan cantik jika seandainya tak bertemu dengan Naruto. Ya, Meskipun dia sudah mengenal Deidara lebih dulu, dan dia juga mengakui bahwa Deidara memang cantik, tapi baginya Naruto jauh lebih cantik dari siapapun. Dia ingat saat pertama kali melihat Naruto, dengan konyolnya menganggap makhluk cantik bernama Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang wanita yang menyamar sebagai lelaki, atau malaikat yang tersesat di bumi? Bodoh sekali.

Sasuke menyingkap sedikit piyama kuning yang dikenakan Naruto, terlihat olehnya perut buncit Naruto yang menurutnya masih terlihat seksi dan menggairahkan seperti saat Naruto tak sedang mengandung.

Setelah mengecup perut Naruto, perlahan Sasuke membenarkan posisi tidur Naruto… Menata kembali bantal yang semula ditumpuk, menjadi seperti biasa. Dan agar Naruto merasa nyaman, dengan sigap Sasuke mengambil sebuah bantal lagi untuk diletakkan di bawah perut Naruto. Secara hati-hati Sasuke Meletakkan bantal tersebut agar Naruto tak terbangun kembali. Sungguh tak tega melihat pemuda yang telah mengikat hatinya ini hanya mampu terlelap tak lebih dari lima jam selama mengandung buah cinta mereka.

"_Good night, dear_," Sasuke membelai rambut pirang "istrinya" itu dan mengecup kening nya dengan sayang sebelum mengikuti Naruto ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AAAAAARGGGGHH!" suara nyaring itu membangunkan Sasuke yang masih bergelung nyaman di dalam selimut hangat, "Itu…. Suara Naruto?" sebuah firasat buruk berkecamuk di dalam dadanya.

Sasuke tersentak dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang amat dikenalnya semakin berteriak kesakitan, Dilihatnya jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Ada apa dengan Naruto? Tak mungkin dia bercanda sepagi ini. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke beranjak dari atas ranjang menuju asal suara yang diyakininya berasal dari kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Sasuke dengan tak sabar membuka pintu kaca kamar mandi, yang untungnya tak dikunci Naruto… Ketika pintu itu terbuka dan dia masuk ke dalam, matanya membelalak hebat saat mendapati pemuda yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu tergolek pasrah di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin sembari memegang perutnya…

"Sass- suukeee" Naruto meringis. Dia merasakan sakit luar biasa di perutnya saat ini.

"Naruto!" kata Sasuke sangat panik melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang. Didekatinya Naruto yang lemah.

"AARGH! SAKIIIIIIIIT!" teriak Naruto mencengkeram piyama Sasuke. Pandangan Naruto mulai mengabur. Rasanya dia sungguh tak kuat lagi.

"Naruto, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Sasuke makin panik saat Naruto tak mengeluarkan rintihan kesakitannya lagi, "NARUTO SADARLAH!" panggil Sasuke keras. Naruto tak boleh pingsan…, bisa berbahaya untuk Naruto dan bayinya nanti. Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh Naruto, mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja di kamarnya, setelah itu membawa Naruto keluar rumah menuju mobil _sport_-nya yang terparkir di halaman rumah minimalis mereka.

"Bertahan, Naruto!" Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di kursi belakang sementara dengan cepat dia mengemudikan mobil berwarna hitam itu menuju rumah sakit tak jauh dari rumahnya…

Diperjalanan, Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa anaknya masih tertidur di kamar dan dia hanya meninggalkannya begitu saja…, walaupun pintu rumahnya telah terpasang sebuah pengaman canggih tapi tetap saja berbahaya untuk anak sekecil Yuu-chan berada di dalam rumah sendirian. Lagi pula bagaimana kalau Yuu-chan mencari-cari ibunya setelah bangun? …

Sasuke bergegas memasang _headset_ _bluetooth_ di telinganya untuk menghubungi seseorang sembari menyetir dan berkonsentrasi pada jalanan yang untungnya belum terlalu ramai karena masih sangat pagi.

"Ya, Sas?" tanya suara di seberang sana menyahut panggilan Sasuke. Terdengar dari nada suaranya seseorang di sana masih mengantuk.

"Itachi! sekarang ini aku sedang mengantar Naruto ke rumah sakit. Dia terpeleset di kamar mandi dan aku meninggalkan Yuu sendirian di rumah… Tolong kau bawa Yuu ke sini, secepatnya!" panjang lebar Sasuke menjelaskan tujuannya menghubungi kakak kandungnya itu.

"Oke! Baiklah secepatnya aku ke sana, " setelah mendengar ucapan kakaknya, Sasuke memutuskan komunikasinya dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanan dan Naruto.

"Naruto sebentar lagi sampai. Bersabarlah, kumohon!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ panjang yang diikat dan seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang dengan poni yang hampir menutupi sebelah matanya berdiri di depan pintu rumah disalah satu kawasan elit di konoha. Pemuda berambut _raven_ membuka pintu dengan menekan _password_ yang pastinya dia sudah tahu, pada sebuah alat yang terpasang di dinding rumah bergaya menimalis namun mewah itu…

"Dei, bangunkan Yuu-chan. Aku ingin menghubungi Kaasan dan Tousan dulu," ucap Itachi, pemuda yang mirip Sasuke itu meminta tolong pada pemuda berambut pirang panjang di sampingnya setelah mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke dan Naruto. Deidara mengangguk mengerti.

Sementara Itachi sibuk menghubungi orangtuanya mengenai kejadian yang dialami Naruto… Deidara bergegas membangunkan Yuu-chan di kamarnya.

Deidara membuka pintu perlahan, seorang anak kecil sedang tertidur lelap di kamar yang didominasi _ornament_ khas anak kecil itu. Perlahan Deidara berjalan mendekati ranjang berukuran mungil yang ditempati Yuu-chan.

"_Good morning_ sayang, saatnya bangun," kata Deidara menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung kecil Yuu-chan.

Terlihat Yuu-chan masih mengantuk. Si kecil itu mengeliatkan badannya membuat Deidara gemas melihatnya.

"Ayo bangun," kata deidara lembut dan Yuu-chan hanya membuka mata bulatnya sedikit. Mendapati ibunya berbeda, Yuu-chan menjadi bingung… Mengapa ibunya sekarang berambut panjang? "Mamma?" panggilnya pelan sembari mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan tangan mungilnya.

Deidara hanya tersenyum geli melihat keponakannya itu keheranan melihatnya, "Ini Dei-nii, sayang!" katanya membelai rambut hitam Yuu-chan.

Dengan mata bulatnya, Yuu-chan mengedarkan pandangan di sekeliling kamarnya… "Mamma temana?" tanyanya ingin menangis saat tak mendapati Naruto seperti biasa.

Deidara segera mengangkat Yuu-chan dari ranjang berukuran kecil tersebut. Saat ingin menjawab pertanyaan keponakannya yang tampan itu, suaminya, Itachi menyusul nya ke kamar di mana mereka berada, dan Itachi menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan keponakan mereka tadi.

"Mama Yuu-chan sedang menunggu adik Yuu-can lahir," jelas Itachi sembari mendekati Deidara dan Yuu-chan.

Mendapati jawaban menyenangkan dari sang paman, manik hitam Yuu-chan bersinar terang. Akhirnya sesuatu yang dinanti-nantinya datang juga, "Aciiik!" serunya riang.

Itachi dan Deidara tersenyum senang melihatnya, "Ayo kita kerumah sakit sekarang!" ajak Itachi kemudian.

"Tapi Yuu-chan harus ganti pakaian dulu, Tachi!" sela Deidara cepat.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk menatap wajah sang "istri" tercinta, "Tak perlu. Anak kecil walau baru bangun tidur dan tak mandi akan tetap wangi, tak seperti orang dewasa kan?" kata Itachi mundur dan memerangkul bahu Deidara untuk segera beranjak dari kamar bernuansa hijau laut itu.

"Tidak boleh! Yuu-chan harus mengganti pakaiannya, masa pakai piyama?… " cegah Deidara kukuh pada pendiriannya. Dengan lihai dia memutar badannya menghindari rangkulan Itachi di bahunya, dan kembali mendudukkan Yuu-chan di ranjang.

Itachi menggeleng melihat kelakuan "istrinya" itu, 'dasar model!' batinnya tersenyum geli melihat Deidara sekarang sedang sibuk membongkar lemari pakaian Yuu-chan untuk mencari pakaian mana sekiranya yang pantas untuk dikenakan Yuu-chan dipagi yang cerah ini.

"Deidei, Yuu-chan sekarang bukan ingin ke _departemen store_ atau ke acara pesta, jadi pilih saja yang biasa," nasehat Itachi karena sudah lima menit dia dan Yuu-chan melihat Deidara tak kunjung menemukan pakaian untuk dikenakan Yuu-chan. Rasanya mereka akan mati bosan sekarang.

"Oke, ini cukup!" kata deidara semangat membawa _t-shirt_ kecil bergambar keluarga bebek dan celana pendek berwarna abu-abu. Dia mendekati Yuu-chan yang sedang duduk tenang di ranjangnya..

Dengan cekatan pemuda cantik dan sedikit galak itu melepas piyama Yuu-chan dan memakaikan pakaian yang dipilihnya tadi pada tubuh mungil keponakannya, "Nah, beginikan lebih oke," katanya tersenyum senang sambil menggendong Yuu-chan tinggi-tinggi, membuat Yuu-chan tertawa karena merasa gamang.

Itachi tak bisa mengatakan apapun, dia hanya tertawa melihat Deidara yang mantan seorang model itu, begitu mengutamakan penampilan kapanpun dan dimanapun, tak peduli bahwa sekarang seharusnya mereka sudah sampai ke rumah sakit agar Sasuke tak mengkhawatirkan anaknya ini.

"_Lets go_!" seru Deidara beranjak keluar kamar dengan semangatnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah Sasuke tak diperbolehkan Tsunade dan Jiraiya untuk masuk mengikuti Naruto ke ruang bersalin, kini Sasuke hanya terduduk lesu bersama ibu dan ayahnya di depan ruangan itu sambil terus berdoa agar pemuda yang paling dicintainya bisa melewati maut dan dapat melahirkan buah cinta mereka dengan selamat.

"Tenanglah sayang," ucap Mikoto lembut sembari mengelus pundak anaknya itu.

Sebelum Mikoto dan Fugaku datang, Sasuke terus gelisah dan cemas dengan nasib Naruto di dalam, dia seperti orang gila berjalan mondar-mandir sendirian di ruang tunggu. Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali mendobrak pintu bercat putih di depannya dengan brutal…, lalu memeluk dan menemani Naruto disaat sulitnya. Dia begitu cemas dengan belahan jiwanya sekarang.

Bagaimana Sasuke tak cemas? Sesampainya dia di rumah sakit tadi, Tsunade mengatakan padanya bahwa perut Naruto yang menghantam lantai telah mengakibatkan janin di dalamnya menjadi terhimpit. Hentakan kuat itu sangat fatal. Maka dari itu, untuk kebaikan, walau usia kandungan Naruto belum mencapai sembilan bulan, Naruto harus tetap melahirkan anaknya saat ini juga. Kalau tak segera dilakukan, Naruto dan anaknya, keduanya tak akan ada yang selamat.

"Sebelum kami masuk ke ruangan, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Seandainya sesuatu yang tak baik terjadi, siapa yang kau pilih, Sasuke?" pertanyaan terahir yang Jiraiya katakan padanya sebelum masuk, membuat Sasuke tertekan. Bagaimana mungkin dia dapat memilih antara Naruto dan anaknya. Mereka berdua begitu berarti baginya. Sasuke bingung harus menjawab apa, pilihan ini terlalu berat untuknya…

"Cepat sasuke!" desak Tsunade.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Jemarinya terkepal kuat… "Naruto," jawab Sasuke pelan.

Dan setelah itu Jiraiya yang merupakan dokter sekaligus suami dari Tsunade, juga akan membantu proses persalinan cucunya, Naruto, masuk bersama sang istri ke dalam ruang bersalin, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian sebelum akhirnya kedua orangtuanya datang.

"Pappa! Nnenek! Kkakek!"

Sasuke, Mikoto dan Fugaku serempak menoleh ke arah anak kecil yang dengan nyaringnya memanggil nama mereka. Mereka melihat Yuu-chan, Deidara dan Itachi berjalan memasuki ruangan tempat mereka duduk saat ini.

Mikoto, wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang itu berdiri dan menyambut cucunya yang sedang digendong Deidara, "Cucuku sayang, nenek kangen," ucapnya membawa Yuu-chan ke dalam pelukannya. Walau mereka sering bertemu, namun tetap saja tak mampu menghilangkan kerinduannya pada cucunya ini.

Yuu-chan tertawa renyah karena Mikoto menciumi pipi mulusnya, sedangkan yang lain termasuk Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya.

"Mana adik bayi?" tanya Yuu-chan langsung.

"Belum datang, sayang," jawab sang nenek pelan sembari mendudukkan dirinya dan Yuu-chan di samping seorang lelaki paruh baya bernama Fugaku.

"Kau sudah tak sabar ya?" goda sang kakek menggelitiki pinggang Yuu-chan yang duduk dipangkuan Mikoto, hingga membuat bocah lelaki itu tertawa geli.

Sementara nenek, kakek dan cucu itu bersenda gurau bersama, Deidara yang melihat adik iparnya kembali terdiam dan menunduk pun berinisiatif mendekatinya. Deidara duduk di sebelah kanan Sasuke diikuti Itachi yang duduk di kiri pemuda _emo_ itu, "Bagaimana, dengan Naruto?" tanya Deidara pada adik iparnya tersebut.

"Belum tahu. Sudah dua puluh menit Tsunade dan Jiraiya tak keluar," lirih Sasuke.. Saat ini harapannya, Naruto tak meninggalkannya sekarang… Kematian baginya, kalau tak ada Naruto di sisinya.

Deidara merangkul Sasuke yang sejak tadi tampak gusar, "Naruto akan baik-baik saja," hiburnya.

"Ehem!" Itachi berdehem melihat perlakuan "istrinya" itu, membuat api kecemburuannya menyala. Baginya rangkulan Deidara sekarang sudah bisa di sebut memeluk, apalagi wajah Deidara dekat sekali dengan Sasuke, 'Bisa-bisanya Deidara bersikap mesra seperti itu saat ada aku, di depan mataku!' batin Itachi sambil men-_deathglare_ Sasuke. Namun sayang, Sasuke tak melihatnya. Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan kesedihannya.

Itachi tahu Deidara memang seperti itu orangnya. Deidara selalu berusaha menghibur siapapun disaat sedang kesusahan. Bahkan dahulunya sebelum Deidara menjalin hubungan dengannya, Deidara selalu bersikap berlebihan untuk mengibur teman-temannya, wanita ataupun lelaki, dia tak peduli. Walau harus mencium pipi mereka untuk menghibur, akan tetap lakukannya. Karena terlalu baiknya Deidara, Itachi sampai tak mengerti, Deidara itu sebenarnya mau menggoda orang atau memang berniat baik? Menyebalkan!" raung Itachi dalam hati.

Deidara melihat ke arah pemuda berambut _raven_ miliknya, "Kenapa Tachi? Tenggorokanmu sakit lagi?" tanyanya masih merangkul "mesra" Sasuke.

Itachi tak menjawab, Uchiha sulung itu tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan menyempil di antara Sasuke dan Deidara. Menggeser paksa Sasuke hingga kini dialah yang berada di samping Deidara. Jangan pedulikan wajah Sasuke dan Deidara yang heran, juga Mikoto dan Fugaku yang menatap aneh Itachi. Apa yang terjadi dengan Itachi disaat seperti ini? Batin mereka serempak.

"Tachi? _What's up_?" tanya Deidara bingung dengan kelakuan aneh suaminya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Itachi tak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum keren sambil merangkul Deidara mesra… Tak peduli apa kata semuanya, yang terpenting dia merasa menang sekarang.

Dasar manusia aneh, tak sadar situasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sedikit merasa lega, setelah dua jam berlalu, lampu yang menandakan sedang adanya aktifitas di ruang operasi, akhirnya mati. Tak lama setelahnya Jiraiya keluar dari ruangan tempat dimana Naruto mempertaruhkan hidup dan matinya.

Dengan tergesa Sasuke beranjak mendekati kakek berambut putih dan panjang itu. "Bagaimana dengan Naruto dan anakku?" tanyanya cepat.

Itachi, Deidara beserta orangtuanya dan Yuu-chan yang sedang digendong neneknya juga mendekati lelaki paruh baya tersebut, ingin mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Jiraiya tentang kondisi Naruto.

Jiraiya memandang Sasuke dengan wajah serius. Tak lama dia meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sasuke dan keluarganya terkejut… Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto, "Jangan katakan sesuatu yang buruk!" kata Sasuke menatap tajam mata hitam di depannya. Terdapat kerapuhan di wajah Sasuke saat mengatakannya.

"_Terkadang_, apa yang _kita harapkan_ tak selalu _sesuai_ dengan _kenyataan_…" ucap Jiraiya bagai petir untuk Sasuke dan keluarganya. Semuanya terdiam… Apa maksud perkataan Jiraiya? Apa mungkin Naruto?…

Mereka menatap serius suami Tsunade itu. Berusaha mencari kebohongan dari ucapannya. Tapi kenapa kali ini sepertinya mereka tak menemukannya…

Sasuke terpaku lama, tak mampu membayangkan kalau Naruto pergi meninggalkannya… Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bagaimana dia harus menjalani hidupnya tanpa Naruto di sisinya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia!" tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang ke luar dari dari ruang bersalin. Dia mendengar apa yang diucapkan suaminya itu walau sedikit.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Itachi serius.

Tsunade terdiam sebentar, "Naruto bisa melewatinya dengan baik, sekarang dia tertidur karena kelelahan dan pengaruh bius yang kami berikan."

"Apa maksudnya ini? Jiraiya menipu kami?" tanya Deidara menatap Tsunade meminta penjelasan. Dia tak percaya kakek tua di hadapannya bisa menipu mereka disaat seperti ini. Keterlaluan.

"Lalu…, anakku?" potong Sasuke tak sabar, sehingga pertanyaan Deidara terabaikan begitu saja. Sasuke berpikir, sekarang bukan saatnya membunuh Jiraiya. Hal itu bisa diatur setelah semuanya beres.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade saling berpandangan, "Tentang itu…," Jiraiya menjawab. Entah kenapa ada wajah sendu di sana.

Sasuke dan keluarganya terdiam, jantung mereka berdetak cepat sekarang. Kalau Naruto baik-baik saja, benarkah sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi pada anaknya?

"Dia…" perkataan Jiraiya kembali terputus membuat Sasuke berang, "Apa yang terjadi?" desak Sasuke menatap tajam Jiraiya. Kenapa bertele-tele sekali? Rasanya Sasuke ingin meninju sampai mati lelaki yang sudah Naruto anggap sebagai kakek ini.

Saat suasana hening karena tegang, Jiraiya mendadak tertawa, "Bayi lelaki yang tampan!" serunya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke keras, "Tapi memang saat lahir keadaannya sempat lemah."

"Sialan kau Jiraiya!" kata Fugaku kesal karena pria tua dan sedikit mesum di hadapannya berhasil menipu keluarganya mentah-mentah.

Jiraiya hanya tertawa senang karena telah sukses mengerjai keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal miskin ekspresi itu. "Hahaha, aku hebat ya, bisa membohongi Uchiha's family!"

"Bodoh," komentar yang lain dengan tatapan datar. Sayang mereka tak bisa membunuh suami Tsunade ini, karena itu artinya mereka harus siap menanggung derita, terkurung di dalam terali besi seumur hidup sebab dengan sengaja membunuh seorang dokter paling hebat di Konoha.

"Tapi…, sepertinya, tadi tak terdengar suara tangis bayi?" tanya Deidara pada Tsunade yang terlihat sedang membersihkan tangannya dengan sebuah sapu tangan.

"Iya!" Itachi manyetujui perkataan "istrinya".

"Begitulah, karena bayi Naruto tangisannya kecil dan setelah itu dia langsung tertidur, jadi kalian tak akan mendengar suaranya," jelas Tsunade setelah tadi berhasil menampar Jiraiya.

Deidara mengangguk mendengar penuturan sang dokter.

"Aku mau melihat Naruto!" kata Sasuke tak memperdulikan keisengan Jiraiya lagi. Cukuplah dengan melihat tamparan menyakitkan Tsunade singgah di pipi Jiraiya. Terserah dengan si kakek aneh itu, yang terpenting baginya adalah pemuda yang paling dicintainya kini. Dia ingin melihat wajah Naruto, juga melihat wajah bayinya yang mungil, adik dari Uchiha Yuu.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menerobos masuk meninggalkan yang lain di depan pintu…

"Hoi, Sas!" panggil Jiraiya melihat Sasuke begitu tak sabar untuk masuk.

Sasuke tak menjawab membuat Jiraiya tertawa melihatnya, 'Dasar Uchiha!' batinnya.

"Lalu keadaan bayi Naruto baik-baik saja kan sekarang?" tanya Mikoto pada Tsunade.

Tsunade menangguk dan menjawab, "Ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke masuk keruang operasi, dimana ada seseorang yang baru saja melakukan tugas mulianya sedang terbaring lemah. Sasuke berhenti di samping ranjang yang dilapisi seprai bewarna putih yang ada di sana…, ditatapnya Naruto yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang tersebut dan dengan lembut diciumnya puncak kepala seseorang yang amat dicintainya itu.

"Cepatlah bangun, sayang," ucapnya pelan sembari memegang tangan tan Naruto yang kini tepasang jarum infus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Warna kulitnya?"

"Sama seperti Sasuke."

"Rambutnya?"

"Sepertinya khas Uciha? Entahlah belum terlalu jelas."

"Bibirnya?"

"Mungil."

Begitulah pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Naruto pada kakak iparnya, Deidara, saat pemuda penyuka ramen itu membuka matanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Naruto begitu penasaran dengan rupa bayinya, sebab saat buah cintanya itu terlahir, dia sudah tertidur lebih dulu, tak sempat melihat.

Wajah Naruto masam mendengar ucapan Deidara yang ,mengatakan lagi-lagi anaknya lebih mirip Sasuke, "Kenapa tak ada yang mirip dengankuuu~" rengeknya seperti bocah.

Deidara, Sasuke, Itachi juga pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto yang berada di ruangan berwarna krem itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat Naruto berteriak frustasi seperti itu.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang tak diketahui Naruto tentang anak keduanya, dan mereka semua tak mengatakan rahasia itu. Biarlah Naruto melihatnya sendiri. Mereka ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Naruto saat melihat sang pangeran kedua nanti.

"Mana adiiiiiiik bayi?" rengek Yuu-chan yang juga sama tak sabarnya, seperti Naruto.

Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Yuu-chan yang berada di gendongannya, "Iya, adik bayi sedang dibawa ke sini," katanya menenangkan sang anak. Keadaan adik Yuu-chan saat dilahirkan tak begitu baik, Tsunade bilang detak jantung bayinya sempat melemah, mengingat Naruto mengalami kecelakaan sebelumnya. Oleh sebab itu Setelah lahir dan dibersihkan, bayi mungil milik Naruto dan Sasuke itu segera dibawa ke ruang bayi dan dimasukkan ke dalam _incubator_.

Tak lama setelah Sasuke mengatakannya pintu kamar terbuka, dan masuklah seorang suster sambil mnggendong bayi mungil yang diselimuti kain halus berwarna hijau lembut. Suster tersebut tersenyum dan menaruh bayi dalam gendongannya di samping Naruto yang masih berbaring dengan bersandar pada ranjang otomatis. Setelahnya Suster itu pun meninggalkan kamar pasien.

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat putra keduanya masih tertidur pulas dengan tangan mungilnya yang terkepal rapat. Dengan lembut Naruto mencium pipi putranya itu. 'Tak apa walau kau mirip Sasuke lagi, yang terpenting kau tetap anakku, sayang,' batinnya memainkan jari mungil putranya.

Semua yang ada dikamar itu ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Mereka juga ikut merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti Naruto.

"Dugaan kita salah, Suke, bukan perempuan, tapi kau senang kan?" tanya Naruto menatap suami tercinta.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto, "Tentu saja, terima kasih," ucap nya tersenyum lembut sambil membelai rambut pirang Naruto. Naruto balas tersenyum pada suaminya itu. Tak ada yang lebih indah daripada hari ini. Hari di mana seorang anggota keluarga lagi, datang untuk meramaikan dan menyempurnakan kehidupan mereka.

"Pappa? Kenapa walna mata adik bayi tak cama ceppeltiku?" tanya Yuu-chan memecah kesunyian di antara kedua orangtuanya. Bocah di gendongan Sasuke itu menunjuk adiknya yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Naruto sontak melihat ke sampingnya…, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sesuatu yang sempat dirahasiakan keluarganya dari dirinya, kini terungkap. Bola mata bulat berwarna biru secerah langit dan seindah laut yang sama persis seperti miliknya ada pada sang buah hati. Bodohnya dia kenapa bisa lupa untuk menanyakannya tadi? Dan kenapa tak ada satupun dari keluarganya yang mengatakan padanya bahwa ada sesuatu yang benar-benar mirip dia…

Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke dan Deidara secara bergantian, " Kenapa kalian tak mengatakanya padaku, bahwa matanya juga berwarna biru?" tanyanya kesal.

Menanggapi Naruto, Sasuke dan Deidara hanya tertawa kecil.

"Surprise, Naruto!" ucap Deidara sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yah, yang terpenting akhirnya cucu kedua kami, mirip juga sepertimu Naru-chan," ujar Mikoto, "Ya kan?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan pada sang suami. Dan Fugaku mengangguk setuju.

"Matanya indah," komentar Itachi yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan ranjang Naruto sembari merangkul hangat sang "Istri". Itachi dan Deidara tersenyum melihat keponakan keduanya yang sangat menggemaskan.

Benar. Naruto kembali tersenyum melihat anaknya. Dia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa untuk menunjukkan kebahagiaannya sekarang. Melihat anaknya terlahir dengan sehat sudah membuatnya merasa senang, terlebih dengan matanya itu, semakin membuatnya tak habis tersenyum melihat malaikat mungilnya yang selama ini menyusahkan tidurnya ternyata memiliki sesuatu yang sama sepertinya.

"Pappa, tenapa peltanyaan Yuu tak dijyawab?" protes Yuu-chan tak terima pertanyaannya terabaikan karena adik barunya, "Tenapa mata adik bayi belbeda?"

Sasuke kembali menatap anaknya, "Yuu sudah mirip papa kan?" Yuu-chan mengangguk mendapat pertanyaan darinya, "Jadi sekarang giliran adik bayi yang mengikuti mama," jelasnya lagi.

"Tenapa begitu?" tanya Yuu-chan tak mengerti kali ini.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Yuu-chan, " Itu karena Kamisama kasihan melihat mamma menangis setiap malam. Mama ingin adik Yuu punya warna mata seperti mama," bisiknya agar tak didengar yang lain…

Yuu akhirnya mengerti dan dia mengangguk, "Kacian mamma ya ppa," katanya membuat Sasuke tertawa pelan.

"Hei apa yang kau katakan pada Yuu-chan?" Naruto menatap Sasuke curiga. Pasti sesuatu yang tak bagus tentang dirinya… 'Awas kau, Suke.'

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memainkan rambut Yuu-chan yang berwarna sama seperti miliknya.

"Oh ya, siapa nama adik Yuu-chan ini?" tanya Itachi.

Mereka semua menatap Sasuke selaku ayah dari bayi mungil di samping Naruto.

"Kemarin aku dan Suke menyiapkan nama perempuan, karena kami pikir bayi yang kukandung perempuan," kata Naruto.

"Memangnya kalian tidak memeriksa dengan USG?" tanya Deidara heran.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tak menarik kalau sudah tahu lebih dulu," katanya tertawa kecil.

Deidara mengangguk dengan mulut membentuk huruf "0". Tak heran, Naruto dan Sasuke memang sama-sama aneh.

"Hmm… Bagaimana dengan Shiki?" kata Sasuke meminta persetujuan Naruto.

Naruto menatap lembut bayi mungilnya, "Shiki… Artinya empat musim," gumamnya, "Nama yang indah, aku menyukainya," lanjutnya tersenyum sembari mengecup bayi mungil yang baru saja mereka beri nama…

Uchiha Shiki.

Itulah namamu, sayang. Singkat, namun begitu bermakna.

**END** - untuk chap ini - Semoga gak mengecewakan (_ _)

RnR please~

**A/N: **

Hai temen-temen ^^. Anoo, Meko bingung mau bilang apa ya? (-.-) saking banyaknya.

**Pertama**: Meko mau ucapin terima kasih buat reader yang udah review dan khususnya yang fave . . Gak nyangka deh sebanyak itu untuk fanfict aneh begini…*hug semua*. Juga maaf telat banget. Meko gak bisa main internet gara-gara modemnya gak ada sinyal, hiks.

**Kedua**: Ini fanfict sebenarnya untuk memuaskan dahaga(?) Meko, akan fanfict Mpreg yang gak ada lagi di FFN… Meko suka banget sama Mpreg, hehe. So, waktu buat ini Meko gak kpikiran nyari alasan knapa Naruto bisa hamil padahal cowok… Yah, pada awalnya Meko mikir, itulah guna dan hebatnya fanfict (fiksi), kita bisa menulis apa saja, semuanya tergantung imajinasi dan bisa-bisanya author, hehe. Ditambah lagi dengan pengertian Mpreg itu sendiri kan. Tak perlu alasan yang jelas untuk menulis fanfict Mpreg, Meko banyak lihat juga fanfict Mpreg yang bagus dan keren banget, tapi gak dijelaskan kenapa cowok itu bisa hamil. Terus kalo Mpreg yang ada alasannya itu jatohnya jadi angst gitu… nah, SasuNaru's daily life ini kan Fluff… jadi yang ditonjolkan yang manis-manisnya aja. Makin bingunglah Meko mau buat alasan gimana.

Biasanya untuk fanfict mpreg Naruto, kebanyakan itu alasannya karena adanya Kyuubi di dalam tubuh Naruto atau juga Narutonya operasi gitu, kan?… yah, kalo Meko buat begitu-begitu juga kok alasannya, sama kayak fanfict mpreg yang banyak bertebaran. Kayaknya udah hapal ya, makanya Meko gak buat di fic ini. Apa ada yang punya ide lain? Tolong beritahu Meko^^

**Ketiga**: Fanfict ini sebenarnya berisi beberapa fanfict oneshot -fluff- yang langsung tamat satu chapter, tapi tetap saling terhubung -tentang kehidupan SasuNaru yang punya anak-, makanya Meko buat judul Sasunaru's daily life, tapi Meko masih bingung, masalahnya chap 1 itu Meko lupa buat judulnya dan kata "tamat"… Maaf ya author ini aneh dan gaje (-.-).

Oke deh mungkin segitu aja yang mau Meko jelasin, kalo masih bingung dan ada yang mau ditanya lagi silakan^^… di PM atau dikotak review.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk balesan review, maaf Meko gabung aja ya, yang login dan yang nggak ^^

**Namikaze Trisha:**  
>Hai Trisha^^ arigatou… belum bagus kok masih keliatan amatirnya kan. Maaf telat update… jangan bosan untuk review lagi ya.<p>

**Uch****i****zuki no Renmay:**  
>Hello~ (meko harus panggil apa ya?) makasih udah review.. iya tuh Yuu-chan gak tau penderitaan bapaknya…wkwk<p>

Ini chap dua, gimana?

maaf telat, jangan bosan untuk review lagi ya ^^

**RedRaBBit is Dead:**  
>Hai hai icime^^ makasih kalau suka… silakan aja tulis mpreg juga…hehe<p>

Chap ini jangan bosan untuk review lagi ya ^^

**Nabilabila:**  
>Hai Nabila ^^ terima kasih kalo suka ceritanya… mengenai naruto, iya dia cowok di sini. kan udah ada peringatan Mpregnya…^^ Tapi kalo alasannya meko belum pikirin…ada ide? Chap ini jangan bosan untuk review lagi, oke! ^^<p>

**Satsuki hatsune:**  
>Hallow Hatsume^^ makasih ya udah review… iya, meko juga kalo udah nemu fic mpreg seneng banget, sayang SasuNaru sepi mpreg … anak kedua naru matanya biru kayak naru juga… senengkan? hehhe<p>

jangan bosan untuk review lagi ya.

**Ashahi Kagari-kun:**  
>Hai Ashahi^^<p>

Di sini Naru cowok, kan ada peringatan MPreg^^ maaf kalau deskripsinya dikit…

makasih udah review chap sebelumnya, chap ini jangan bosen review lagi ya^^

**Fujita Hoshiko:**  
>Kayak udah end ya? Emang seharusnya itu ending… meko lupa ngejelasin kemarin…<p>

wah meko mau dibantai nih, soalnya telat update *kabur*

Tapi, makasih ya udah review + fave *hug* . Jangan bosen review lagi^^ 

**Ryu:  
><strong>Hello Ryu. wah, apa gak capek tuh kalo kepanjangan bacanya..^^ anyway, makasih banyak dah review. Chap ini jangan bosan review lagi ya^^

**Missha:  
><strong>Moshi-moshi Missha~ mo suki dayo (plak).

iya, secara meko suka yang sweet2 jadi permintaan Missha meko kabulkan (halah).

Mengenai Naru mpreg sama seme lain. Meko gak berani, nanti Sasuke ngebantai Meko…wkwk meko masih banyak dosanya.

Makasih reviewnya, jangan bosan untuk review lagi ^^ 

**Boojaema:  
><strong>Hai Boojaema… soal konflik ada sih, tapi dikit, mau bikin yang manis-manis... hehe

Makasih review sebelumnya… kali ini review lagi ya^^ Oh ya, panggil meko aja ocey ~

**Rosanaru:**  
>Halo Rosa~<p>

Wah diacungin dua jempol… makasih *hug*

Hehehe Iya meko usahakan romancenya banyakan, meko juga suka romance^^

Anak kedua Naru udah lahir, kira-kira gimana tanggepannya? hehe

Terima kasih dah review, review lagi ya. 

**Diitactorlove:**  
>Hai hai Diita^^ hahaaha ikutan joget ah~ (plak).. makasih udah review, gomen tlat update.<p>

Ini babynya Naru udah lahir… gimana? Ditunggu ya komentnya^^

**Rose:**  
>MOshi-moshi Rose ^^ gitu ya, kirain gak suka yang panjang, takut capek dan ngebosenin bacanya..<p>

Naru bisa hamil sampe dua kali? Tanya Sasuke aja ya? Hehe (dasar author gak tanggung jawab). Gak ada flashbacknya…

Meko masih bingung mau buat alasan naru bisa hamil gimana? Ada ide?

Trims reviewnya, chap ini jangan bosan untuk review lagi ya. 

**Clein:**  
>Hai Clein ^^ chap ini gimana? terima kasih udah review, jangan bosen untuk review lagi ya.<p>

**ttixz bebe:**  
>Hellow Bebe (bener gak manggilnya?), I LOVE MPREG TOO, makanya buat fict mpreg^^.. makasih review yang lalu, chap ini juga ya^^<p>

**lilian:**  
>Hai Lilian^^ iya uda lama ya gak ada fic Mpreg Sasunaru… meko juga kangen, semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan.. makasih udah review chap sebelumnya, jangan bosen untuk review lagi ya^^ <p>

**Uchiha Kagamie:**

Hai hai (sebaiknya manggilnya apa ya?). terima kasih pujiannya^^… iya naru cowok, kenapa bisa hamil… tanya sama Sasu aja ya…hehe

iya memang sebaiknya chap kemarin rate M ya… lebih tepatnya semi M karena hanya lime dan chap selanjutnya meko gak ada niat bikin lemon. hehe

jangan bosen review lagi ya^^ 

**YuriceSF:  
><strong>Hai Yurice… ini chap dua, maaf updatenya kelamaan… memang gak banyak masalah di fic Sasunaru daily life ini… selama ini kan udah banyak tu yang buat fic mpreg sasunaru yang penuh dengan konflik dari ringan sampe berat. Jadi meko hanya menonjolkan romancenya aja disini… gimana Sasu begitu care sama naru saat hamil, yah kehidupan mereka itu layaknya pasangan normal pada umumnya aja.… maaf kalo membosankan.

menurut Yuri chap ini gimana? terima kasih reviewnya. jangan bosen review lagi ya^^ 

**OraRi HinaRa:**  
>Hellow~ (sebaiknya meko manggilnya apa ya? Orari? Hinara?).<p>

Fic ini kayaknya semi M… soalnya meko gak niat bikin lemon… menurut kamu gimana?

Iya cubit aja Yuu-nya gratis kok ^^ *dideathglare Sasuke*

Ini bayi naru udah lahir. Ditunggu komentnya ya.

**Ukkychan:**  
>HAi Ukkychan^^ terima kasih dibilang bagus<p>

mau lemon ya? Meko belum pintar bikin lemon, apa ada yang mau buatin? hehe

jangan bosen review ,oke! ^^

**Ryu:**

Hai Ryu^^ Qta sama, meko juga seneng banget mpreg, makanya kalau baca fic mpreg itu rasanya sampe nangis bahagia…^^

Maaf ya gak update kilat, meko kemarin lagi sakit trus gak ada modem *curhat*…

chap ini jangan bosan untuk review lagi ^^ 

**Akira Phantomthief:**  
>Hai Akira~.<p>

Lucu ya? Hehe..

maaf updatenya telat… chap ini gimana? Di tunggu ya komentnya^^

**Hikaru:**  
>Hellow Hikaru^^ kecewa ya kalo gak oneshot? Memang seharusnya ini oneshot… meko lupa ngejelasin kemarin…<p>

Jujur meko bingung mau buat anak SasuNaru kedua cewek ato cowok… tapi meko putusin akhirnya buat cow juga…biar rumah Sasunaru penuh dengan cowok… hehe

Chap ini makin parah atau udah mendingan? Ditunggu reviewnya…

**chielasu88:**  
>Haihai Chielasu^^<p>

wah Yuu dipuji tuh

Yuu: *Gigit dot sambil malu2 kucing*

Iya Sasu nggak kuat iman…ckckck *dideathglare Sasu*

Wah arigatou udah di fave *hug*. Oya, panggil Meko aja biar akrab (halah)

jangan bosan untuk review lagi ya ^^

**Anenchi ChukaCukhe :**  
>Hellow Anenchi^^ terima kasih udah review, ditambah fave *hug*^^<p>

jangan bosan untuk review lagi ya ^^ 

**Clein cassie:**  
>Moshi-moshi (harus manggil apa nih?)… wah cassie juga ya^^<p>

Iya meko juga suka mpreg… C.I.N.T.A banget… makanya karena meko kangen gak ada yang buat sasunaru mpreg lagi, jadinya dengan segala keterbatasan meko, meko buat n publish fic aneh ini…^^

jangan bosan untuk review lagi , ok! ^^

Yup selesai bales reviewnya. Apa ada yang gak dibales?


End file.
